Rise of the Defenders
by Shadow Solaris
Summary: Jedi and Sith were always at each other's throats but there was a period where both worked together to fight for their galaxy. Now that time is long gone and what they accomplished lost in time...or is it? Follow the story of my OC Shane Marlisk as he not only tries to adapt to a new era but also to find his place in a galaxy that through time have fallen into chaos once again.
1. Chapter 1 - From the light and the dark

_**Authors's Note**_

 _Hey everyone Shadow Solaris here! Greetings and welcome to all those who have decided to stop by and give a little of your time read this story. I have been planning to write this story for a while and after reflecting and some advices from some friends and fellow fanfic writers, I decided to give it a try._

 _This story will take place first during the time of the Old Republic and then will time skip prior the Clone Wars. There will some Legends but mostly Canon as well some other references later on but till then onto the story now._

 _Disclaimer: Star Wars the Old Republic is owned by LucasArts and BioWare while the Clone Wars are owned by_ _Lucasfilm_ _Ltd and Disney. Only my OCs are of my own._

 **3641 BBY – 1 year into the Galactic War**

 _The galaxy is at war once again, after the collapse of the Treaty of Coruscant a second period of conflict begun known as the Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. It has been more than a year since it began and even in such a short time the casualties were already great for both sides, no planet was saved except those very far in the Outer Rim or even without being discovered that became shelters for those who wished Escape the butchery and be fortunate enough to achieve it. Such a planet is located in what will be called the New Territories where a couple of ships recently landed in search of a save place for something quite rare for such dangerous times._

Unknown planet (later known as Namadii) – Churnis Sector

In the northern borders of the Mid Rim lies a planet not yet discovered by any galactic civilization and devoid of any of its own, just an extensive savannah with some rock formations here and there and few places with trees. The perfect place to hide for some time and get everything ready in time… or at least that's what he thought.

"Come on Jean, just a bit more. We are almost there." said a man wearing dark robes with a cloak and carrying a woman bridal style through the landscape in a hurry.

"I-I don't think we're going to make it… I can feel it… its coming!" said the woman taking deep breath with each sentence while trying to hold the pain. Just moments later she couldn't hold it anymore and released a pained cry.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed and decided to put the woman down against a tree nearby. He then took out at his holomap for a moment "We're still 2 miles away and even at top speed it will take too long. All of this had to happen just after we sent our ships for supplies."

"I guess… he got a little impatient… right?" she said with a tiny smile despite the pain, clearly an attempt light up the situation.

"Guess so, he got that from you." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh ha ha… If I wasn't like this you wouldn't be saying that." she said and then started to scream even louder than before not able to hold the pain anymore.

"There's no other option, it will have to be here." he said while taking his robe off. "I read about this so it will be fine." he murmured the last part but the woman managed to hear it.

"I know you will do it… after all… you are the Dark Sorcerer." she says with confidence helping him calm down a bit.

"You always knew what to say in moments like this." he said no more calm and getting mentally prepare for his next move. "Ok, Jean listen to me. At the count of three you will take a deep breath and the start to push. Alright?" he asked to which she nodded. "Now one…two…three now!"

Her scream pierced through the land shattering the silence of the night. "You're doing good keep going one more time. Ready? One…two…thr-" he was interrupted by a beeping sound, that sound been his communicator. "Who could be calling in a moment like this?!" he exclaims in exasperation activating it.

"Announcement: Good news master! I managed to get the supplies you requested and a pirate group tried to highjack the ships. Needless to say they were dealt with extreme precision and with painless deaths… most of them" says the voice on the other side indicating it was a droid of some kind.

"HK I'm so glad to hear your voice! Listen Jean just got into labor before arriving to the camp, I need you to pinpoint my location and bring the ships so you can help me" he quickly ordered and for a moment there was no answer. "Umm… HK?"

"Declaration: Master, I'm an assassin droid built to eliminate any organic u other high valuable target my master considers important! I do not possess any kind of medical protocol to assist in delivering an infant" answered the droid after a couple of seconds.

The man was with a dumbfounded expression on his face for the answer he just received. "That's NOT what I meant; I know you are not programmed for that because I'm the one who restored you! I want you to bring the ships here so 2V-O9 and C2-N7 can come and help us out with the medical contingency!" he exclaimed.

"Confirmation: I pinpointed your location and will be arriving in approximately 15.47 minutes Master. Everything will be ready by that time. Addendum: I apologize for the incorrect assumption. Master would never reduce me to the level of a medical droid" answered the droid finishing the transmission.

"I really need to teach him not to take everything so literal." comments the man with a tired expression passing a hand through his hair.

"Did you finish talking with that murderous droid of yours? Yes? Then star help me out because everything I'm feeling right now is your FAULT!" shouted the woman now angry after all the pain she endured during the entire conversation.

"Sorry honey." said the man quite scared after her outburst. "You know for a jedi you can be very scary"

"Salcor!" she shouts angry.

"Alright alright sorry." Salcor said taking a deep breath "Ok, let's do this one more time. Ready?" he asked to the pained and angry woman that only managed to nod. "Ok, one…two… three now!"

The screams could be heard from afar and even if only passed no more than twelve minutes passed they felt like an eternity for the couple as they kept continuing with the difficult task to bring a new life to their chaotic galaxy.

When the time finally came two ships, a Fury-class Interceptor and a Defender-class Light Corvette, could be seen getting closer before they landed nearby where the couple was located opening their ramps and from the Defender came out a bronze golden droid with golden yellow optics carrying a package of sort followed by a T7-series astromech with a yellow optic. While from the Fury came two droids, one was a bluish grey droid with red optics carrying a similar package like the golden one and next to this one was another that could be mistaken as a protocol droid painted in dark grew with red highlights this was one of the most feared droid series ever created HK-51 the assassin droid.

"Orders: Do not waste time and start attending mistress Jeanales or I will tear your chassis piece by piece and use them as spare part" said HK in his semi monotone voice making the droids move in a hurry to their masters, even he doesn't sound very threating at times his threats are very real. As one of the droids started assembling a tent around the woman while the other taking several medical objects from the packages HK walked to the man that left his wife in the professional hands of the two droids that were better equipped and prepare than him. "Question: I hope my arrival has been under your standards master".

"You always knew how to arrive in the precise moment HK, thank you. But we are going to talk about no taking everything I say so literal." Salcor says with some seriousness in the last part.

"Declaration: My main programming dictates that I must follow all of my master's commands to the letter. Differencing between what he says is literal or not is not part of it" declared HK.

"I gave you a learning matrix right?" asked Salcor getting a bit annoyed by the droids lack of understanding regarding human interaction.

"Confirmation: Yes master and I must thank you for it. It has allowed me to improve my abilities to a 35% of efficiency, the maker would be proud" said HK with some joy in his voice

" _And yet you haven't learn very well how to deal with others without threating them or considering them as potential targets."_ thought Salcor knowing despite all of the improvements HK displayed he still got a long way. "Then use that same principle to learn how to better eliminate targets and use it to improve in your social skill, alright?"

The droid became silent for moment and just as he was about to answer they heard a scream followed by a cry that got their attention but this one was different because it was the sign of a new life brought to the world.

Both droid and man walked to the tent and when they saw the inside they saw that it was filled with different medical equipment and in the middle both droids were at each side of the bed they made in which the woman was lying with something on her arms covered in wraps.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to enter?" the woman joked her face filled with exhaustion after everything she went through but still having a loving smile on her face when she looked at the bundle on her arms.

Without a word the man got inside followed by HK and walked to his wife side to see what she was carrying.

"Salcor, I want you to meet someone." she said uncovering what was covered under the wraps. A baby boy was revealed still a bit pale and lacking some hair since he just was born not even an hour ago.

The baby opened his eyes for the first time looking at all the colors and lights around him before focusing on the two humans looking at him and by instinct he felt a connection with them making him release a chuckle making both parents smile at that.

"He has your eyes." said the woman while taking the baby closer to her looking at him with a loving smile. Then she heard a sniffing looking at the man that had some tears in his eyes. "Never thought I would see a Sith Lord cry." she joked.

"Well, I never thought I'd be more scared by a Jedi than by the tale of Darth Nihilus." he responded with a smirk after cleaning his eyes. "But I can't blame you. No training Darth Marr gave me could have ever prepared me for something like this"

"I don't know you did pretty well in the beginning, even after you started to freak out about five after I told my water broke." she said with a smirk of her own making the man sigh then noticing the look the woman had.

"What's the matter? A second ago you were happy about our baby." he asked.

She signed before saying "I know it's just. What are we going to do? I'm a Jedi Knight and you are a Sith; to be more precise The Dark Sorcerer,right hand of Darth Marr leader of the Dark Council and not to mention we are at war again. If any of them learn about our son they could take him from us or worst." she said worried.

"You know I'd never allow that, besides we talked about it he will be safer with in Republic space till we figure something else." he reassured her.

"I know we talked about it but I just can't help it. If the Empire finds out they will turn him into a Sith and if the Republic does the Jedi Order do the same, I want him to choose who he wants to be not by others but by himself." she finished looking at her child with some tears and them felt a hand on her right cheek looking up to his husband who had a reassuring smile.

"And he will Jean, even if we have to go to the Unknown Regions he will not be taken from us and became something he doesn't want to." said the man looking to the woman's caramel eyes before their moment was interrupted.

"Question: Is this tiny organic of great importance to you and mistress Jeanales?" asked the assassin droid.

"Yes HK, he's our son after all." said Salcor with some exasperation.

"Oath: As long as I'm operative no harm will come to neither you, mistress Jeanales or the young organic. No organic will be a threat to any of you while I remain functional."

To say they were taken aback was an understatement but to hear something like that from the droid that considered wookies tearing someone's arms out is an efficient tactic for dissuasion and scare tactic was not only rare but virtually impossible.

" _I thought you said he couldn't get infected by viruses._ " the woman said through their Force-bond to her husband after she overcame the initial shock.

" _He can't. I make sure of it._ " he responded. "Uhm… HK? Why are you saying this? Not that is a bad thing but is definitely not something I would expect coming from you" he said a bit unsure where this was coming from.

"Dismissal: My systems do not present any abnormality that could jeopardize neither my combat or logical protocol. I simply reaffirmed my loyalty towards the new organic both have created in respond to master's request to use my learning matrix to improve my interaction with organics." HK answered to appease its master's concerns before continue. "Conjecture: In order to properly understand such interactions observing your new formed family will provide me with the necessary information I require in other to achieve such goal. Reaffirming my alliance is only a formality to indicate that I will remain vigilant towards you while at the same time collect data from it. It's a win-win situation don't you think master?" the droid ended receiving only silence for a moment.

"Alright… thanks for answering that HK." answered the man although still a bit surprise but understanding what he meant while the woman just remained silent. Once again there was silent moment where only the sound of some of the machines and the baby could be heard before the astromech decided to talk after seen the hold situation.

"T7 = happy for Jedi + Sith Lord / New born = have a name?" said the droid making the couple remember something important.

"I can't believe we forgot." said the man after doing a facepalm.

"With everything that happened I guess that slipped our minds." said the woman with a little laugh for the whole situation. "Now, what name can we give you?"

"I've been thinking for some time now. How about Ronon?" said Salcor to which Jeanales looked at him with a 'are you serious 'look and even the baby reacted displeased by the name.

"Looks like he doesn't like it and I second that." said Jeanales with a smirk. "How about James?" to which the baby once again reacted against it.

"Guess he didn't like yours either. Looks like he turned out to be an eccentric one." commented Salcor with a smirk while looking at his wife, which she noticed.

"Why are you looking at me? You're the one that works as the lead member of the research and development faction for the Empire, you're the one that is always been eccentric with your projects!" exclaimed Jeanales.

"Just teasing you. But in all seriousness we better get a name for him because we can't just keep referring him as just 'the baby.'" and just like that another moment of silence came with the couple debating a good name for their new born son.

After a couple of minutes their expressions changed from thoughtful to happy ones before looking at each other.

"Guess its decided then." began Salcor.

"Yep. Let's hope he likes it or else we'll be in quite a problem." finished Jeanales.

"Jedi + Sith Lord = chose name? / Baby = what's his name?" asked the astromech very eager to know.

"Ok T7, just calm down we're going to tell you." said Jeanales holding a laugh.

"Everyone, we want you to meet Shane Marlisk Colvbeal. He's destined to do great things I can feel it." said Salcor with proud in his voice.

"Baby = like Jedi + Sith Lord?" asked the droid curious.

"He is I'm sure of it, I can feel it. The Force is strong in him." said Jeanales with a smile and then it changed to a serious one. "So, what's our next step?" she asked.

"Like we planned, after you recover I will take you to Russan in the Terrab sector. It's deep enough in Republic space to keep both safe but also secluded enough so neither the Republic or the Sith Empire pay attention." he explained.

"And there are also no dangerous creatures and the like as well nice terrains for him to grow up." she finished.

"Exactly, so you both will be safe in a nice planet with little chance for been spotted and I will have the chance to see you from time to time" said Salcor to his wife.

"I'm not sure if that's very fair for you, after all you're the father and Shane will needs his father as much as his mother." she commented thinking the little time he might have to see their child.

"I know it's not the best idea trust. From all the plans I could have think of this was the only one where you could be safe and be able to have a peaceful and normal life… well as normal as it can be anyways" he said with a bit of humor on the last part.

"Yeah I guess you are right. I should probably start considering what I'm going to teach him when he's a bit older, last thing I want is him accidently force pushing me or making a mess by accidently levitating everything around the house" she said already feeling even more tired with just thinking what awaited her, something that Salcor took notice.

"Hey, don't put all the weigh on you this is a team effort remember? Even if I'm away I'll do everything I can to help you and besides you won't be alone, you'll have Teeseven with you" he said patting the astromech's head.

"T7 = help Jedi with baby / Jedi = nothing to fear!" said Teeseven excited making the laugh a bit for the droids excitement.

"Alright then I think is better if we start getting everything ready to return to camp. How long before they can be transport?" Salcor asked the Seneschal-series droid.

"Scans indicate that both the mother and the baby do not develop any abnormalities during and after the delivery and vital signs are under standard levels. We could initiate retrieval of all no essential equipment during for the time been till you considered the appropriate moment for relocation" it said to which he nodded.

"Make it happen. As soon as everything is packed we'll do the same with the camp as soon as we arrive so we can move everything to Ruusan".

"Right away master." answered the droid.

"HK, T7 I want you both to look out for any Republic or Imperial transmission near our location. We must be sure that there's no one around the before we leave the system and not be track down."

"Confirmation: It will be done master." responded the assassin droid.

"T7 = on my way." replied the astromech.

"So… we're officially a family now. Never thought in a million years this could happen." said Jeanales with a smile on her face.

"Well this galaxy is full of surprise. Believe me I've seen crazy things during my searches of ancient Sith knowledge and artifacts as well old technologies." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah? Well when you are the padawan of the Grand Master of the Order you can find yourself in some of the craziest adventures out there." she responded with a smirk of her own.

"I can imagine that, honestly." he said with a laugh.

"Wonder what awaits us in our future, in his future." she wondered.

"Not sure about it but I can assure you that we'll face it together for us and more importantly for him." he said while petting the almost bold head of his son who was already sleep after such a tiresome day.

"Maybe one day he might help end this war once and for all." she said imagining the possibility.

"If he got your stubbornness and lack of security he might be using a practice blade as soon he starts walking." Salcor joked.

"Excuse me? My stubbornness? Sorry but need I remind you that it was my stubbornness that caught your attention in the first place?" she asked with a smirk on her face. "And I quote 'You're probably the craziest jedi I ever met but that's what I love about you." she finished with a triumphant smile.

"Ok you got me there but you got to admit he might do that."

"Mmm, yeah probably but if he's like you he'll be very careful and making plans for everything." she laugh after saying that.

"There's nothing wrong with having many contingency plans, that's part of my charm." he said getting close to her.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." she said getting close herself and just when they were inches to touch their lips a little whimper broke the moment, the baby just woke up and started to feel uncomfortable. Salcor signed.

"Already two hours of life and doesn't like his parents expressions of affection."

"Too bad for him because his mom and dad love each other no matter what."

"You can be mean sometimes, you know that?" he asked.

"But you love it, right?" she said with a seductive smile.

"You know it." He said before finally finishing what they started moments ago.

 _Well this is my first chapter that I hope many of you liked, I'm very new with the whole making dialogues so just bear with me as I keep improving in my writing skills with this story._

 _To make it clear this and probably the next two chapters will be located during the time of the Old Republic game and then we will take us prior the time that put everything in motion for the period in which this story focuses. The Clone Wars._

 _Please leave your comments and opinions, reviews are well accepted but please no flames._

 _Hope to see all of you for the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2 - The Times Change

_**Author's Note**_

 _ **Greetings everyone and welcome to the second chapter of Rise of the Defenders! :D**_

 _ **First I just want to say thanks for giving some of your time to read chapter 1 and leaving reviews, fav and follow, I really appreciate that and hope you also like the next because we're getting closer to the moment when Shane's life will change forever. *DUN DUN DUUUUUN!***_

 _ **But till then we'll see the life of the son of a Jedi and a Sith during a time when both were at war.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Star Wars the Old Republic is owned by LucasArts and BioWare while the Clone Wars are owned by**_ _ **Lucasfilm**_ _ **Ltd and Disney. Only my OCs are my own.**_

 **3632 BBY – 10 years after the end of the Cold War**

 **3rd person POV…**

 **Ruusan – Teraab Sector**

The planet Ruusan, a terrestrial peaceful world away from any major industrial world and with no important resources that could cough the attention of any mining guild and by extension some of the main factions in the galaxy that are currently are either trying to tear each other apart or taking advantage of the situation to gain more power and territory. In other words, it is the perfect place to hide while you are looking for peace and tranquility. And with the lack of any major predators it was a safe place for someone who wants to raise a family.

In the forest you can hear the sound of whistling and warbling courtesy of Ruusan's natives, the Bouncers. Globe-like creatures with green hair that, two luminous eyes, no nose or mouth and numerous tentacles that the Bouncers use for different purposes, they could be found either "walking" along the ground using their tentacles, bouncing or more commonly been carried away by the wind.

But suddenly those noises were interrupted by someone yelling, in a clearing the sound of struggle could be heard as well the sound of some strange objects that every time their energy blades collided against a strong light and sound was produce.

There were two humans facing each other with strange looking glowing swords. One of the two was a woman in her mid-thirties with blond hair, fair skin and blue eyes, her hair with a low ponytail twist. She was wearing a sentinel exalted outfit, and had two lightsabers which only one was being used at the moment while the other rested on her belt.

The other one was a boy with short black hair and caramel brown eyes wearing simple grey robes and was also using a lightsaber but the difference was this one was yellow in contrast of the blue one the woman was using. He was kept doing blows after blow, mainly using quick horizontal slashes and also trying some upward and downward slashes in succession to break the balance to no avail showing the great difference in skill between both.

Their fight kept for a couple of minutes with the boy trying to get an opening by trying with quick strikes but the woman simply blocked or dodged with easy, in one last attempt he went for an upward strike that she blocked making both enter in a blade lock trying to push her back but she kept her ground without effort and was starting to pushing him back instead. With little he had left the boy concentrated in the Force and his teaching calling upon it to give him the boost he needed and slowly was doing it so but his concentration was broke when the woman pushed him back making him stumble with a rock behind him falling on his back.

* * *

 **Shane POV…**

I was looking at the clear skies after falling trying to catch my breath, I really thought I was going at least put her on the defensive this time.

"Another fall to the ground, yay me" I said a bit downhearted.

"Don't be discourages Shane. You did pretty well this time, you made me go back a couple of feets." I simply released a depressed sigh before she continued. "But I must admit, for someone your age you really show to have talent with a lightsaber." said my mom trying to cheer me up. "I know you want to become better but you know what I always say."

"Yeah yeah, I know. 'The galaxy wasn't made in a day' " I answering repeating the phrase she always told me to remind me that I must be patient and keep training if one day I want to defend myself with or without my lightsaber. "At least I fall on the floor this time and not sent flying by a force push" I said remembering what happened on a training last year.

"That was an accident; I got a bit… carried away. Besides I didn't pushed you that hard" she said a little embarrassed for letting herself get carried away at her age.

"Tell that to the tree I hit with the cracks left on it or to my back." I said with a blank face remembering not only how painful it was but also for a moment I thought something broken.

"Don't be so melodramatic… you are fully healed aren't you?" mom said trying make herself looking less guilty… but failing miserably.

"You might say that but where a nervous wreck when you thought you either killed me or paralyze in some way." I smirked remembering how after that mom was full overprotective mom mode for over a month even though C2-N7 assured her that I just needed ten days of rest with some bacta patches to be good as new, that's a mother for you.

"I said I was sorry. You'll never let me hear the end of it do you?" she asked knowing there was no way out of it.

"Nope." I said in victorious smile after finally getting up.

"You're as impossible as your father sometimes."

"That's weird, he said the same thing about you." I smirked.

She sighed defeated. "You really are you father's son."

"And I'm also yours. So that means this also comes from you too." I said with the smirk still in my face.

"Alright smart guy, that's enough teasing to your mother for a day. You need to clean yourself up before your father arrive and-" she stop in mid-sentence and looked up like searching for something and then forming a smile on her face, which made me look up as well but I could only see some clouds and a group of bouncers floating along. I then tried to see through the Force but with no luck, whatever my mom was sensing either was too far for me to sense it or… and then I realized what or more precisely who she was looking for.

"Come on mom, we need to get ready before dad arrives!" I said catching her attention, excited to see dad as well HK and see what he brought me this time, maybe a something new to read in my holopad or spare parts for my little projects. I then started to pull my mom to make her move faster.

"Alright alright, I'm coming." She said with a smile still on her face.

We manage to arrive to our house, a simple one store but spacious house made of wood and metal that my parents made before I was born. It might not look impressive but it was what was inside that really was impressive; inside was a kitchen, a living room with no holonet (they say It's not good for me), two bathrooms, our two rooms. Then there were the special ones like the training dojo with some dummies, practice swords and a couple of training remotes lying around; the meditation chamber that we used to you guess it, meditate; and finally my favorite room, the workshop where were my personal projects that went from making replicas of ships at scale to things like the different assistant droids that help around the house that were either in maintenance or in construction and some other things.

As soon as I get into my room I went straight into my bathroom to clean myself up before my dad arrives. I may like training and mechanics mom was very persistent in inculcating good personal hygiene to the point where every time someone comes to visit I always try to look at my best, despite my dad been the only one that ever comes here.

After cleaning myself I went outside where my mom and T7-O5 were already waiting for me, how come I'm the one that was in a hurry and finished last? I'll never know.

"Took you long enough." my mom said with a smirk on her face because of the irony of me been the last to finish when I was the first to get inside.

"How come you got yourself ready so fast?" I asked still wondering about it.

"I'm just that good." She said with a triumphant smile.

"That still doesn't make any sense." I deadpanned.

As my mother was trying to hold her laugh we both looked to one specific point in the sky where moments later a Fury-class Interceptor came out of the clouds and I couldn't help being excited to see my dad but also I always liked seen his ship "The Dark Watcher", reason why I have those replicas in the first place. And looks like my mom also noticed it.

"You know, all that excitement makes me think you like him more than Me." she teasingly.

"You know that's not true mom, I love you both equally but I'm always excited to know what's happening out there since someone doesn't allow holonet in the house."

"We talked about this honey, we've told everything that had happened out there but you are still not prepared for everything out there yet. That's the main reason why against my better judgment I let your father convince me to train you in different forms of combat besides lightsaber while your father teaches you about the ways of the Force as well mechanics." she explained.

I had to admit that she was right since I'm pretty sure no one will train a nine year old boy in self-defense, lightsaber combat and even how to shoot… well the last one is kind of a secret since I ask HK for that without my mom knowing, she says blasters are for those who can fight you head on.

* * *

 **3rd POV…**

After a few minutes the ship arrived to its destination, turning around just before landing. Its landing ramp opened while releasing some vapor. From the mist two figures showed up with one of them been the same HK-51 in dark grey with red highlights, but its chassis was a bit different from last time showing some extra plating in the chest covering the energy core, arms, shoulders, some type of launcher behind its left shoulder and a new sniper rifle on his back.

The second figure was a man wearing battlemaster stalker/survivor armor but the helmet was different form the rest of it since it was a bit more rounded with a horizontal visor and a black cloak with dark red edge, as a tribute to his master.

Both walked to the waiting trio and despite their threatening appearance they didn't even reacted to them till they got closer when the woman grew a smile.

"Well, it took you long enough. You don't call, don't write or leave a message. I'm starting to think your job is more important to you than us." said Jeanales acting sad towards the man.

"Oh come on don't be like that Jean" said the man bit a dark threatening voice before starting to remove his mask to revealing his face. A man in his mid-thirties, nearing his forties, with brown hair and yellow eyes, that was in an Ivy League haircut style.

"I may be a Darth now but that doesn't mean that is more important than the son I have and the woman with whom I had it" Salcor said with seductive smile while putting his arms around her waist to get her closer to him.

They looked at each other's eyes for a moment before the woman started laugh heartily like a teenage girl, probably for something that he said to her through their bond.

"No matter how many years have passed, you still smooth with words." she said.

"Well I got some experience." he said teasing smile.

"Oh, do tell." he answered with the same smile.

Their moment was interrupted when they heard cough; they look towards the origin of the sound to see their son with a bit of embarrassment on his face.

"Hey kiddo! How have you been?" asked Salcor innocently with a smile on his face.

"Why do you always do that?" Shane murmured looking to the side, still embarrass for the cheesy moment between his parents.

"You shouldn't be embarrass Shane, is normal for your parents to show their love. Maybe one day you'll do the same thing." said Salcor to his son showing a smirk at the last part.

"Is not that there's something wrong about it dad. Is just that… you tend make it too corny for my like, is kinda embarrassing." Shane explained.

"You should know that that's how I got your mother on the first place." Salcor said with a proud smile. Jeanales raised an eyebrow after hearing that.

"I thought it was because you were so curious about the jedi ways that you pestered mom when she was your prisoner and after many talks you thought that she was the weirdest and most interesting person you ever met and that caught your attention." Shane said as a matter of fact.

Salcor's face changed to a surprise one while to his side Jeanales was trying to hold her laugh for what her son just did but was only for some seconds before she exploded in laugh.

"He got there honey… but I was your nerdy side that caught my eyes." she said while still laughing about the situation.

"You really are like your mother when it comes to quick retorts." deadpanned Salcor.

"Recommendation: Master, despite this been an important moment of reunion for a family I must remind you of the situation you mentioned before that was of great importance. Addendum: It is nice to see you both mistress Jeanales, young master." said HK talking for the first time since arriving.

"Thanks for the reminder HK, but he's right this isn't just a normal situation. Jean I need to talk to you and bring Teeseven with you. HK,look out after Shane please." Salcor ordered with seriousness in his voice. Jeanales just nodded and ordered T7 to follow them without a sound.

* * *

 **Shane POV…**

" _Ok… that was… weird."_ that's what I thought after things went from a funny situation into a serious one. I kept looking at my parents as they walked to the house to talk about this mysterious matter in private.

After they got inside the house HK and I were just standing there for a couple of seconds before I turned to him. "Soo… how have you been doing HK? I bet that been with a Darth give you the chance for some good adventures" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Correction: I must admit that I simulated the different possible scenarios for someone in his position could face from assassinations attempts to infighting against another sith. Unfortunately the current situation of the Empire has made it not possible for master to involve in any altercations, he had been trying to reunite what resources he can to protect the legacy his master left." said HK with some sadness in his voice.

HK is right, for what mom and dad told me something happened five years ago that turned the was in a way that no one could have expected and they suspected that it had something to do after what Revan did on Yavin 4 the year before, despite what they told about facing a powerful former Sith Lord with abilities beyond anything many have seen that ended killing thousands it sounded exciting actually. But just when they thought he was defeated they told me that they, Grand Master Satele and Darth Marr weren't so sure about and looks they were right about it. Just what could turn the tide of a war of two major powers in the galaxy in such a short amount of time?

"I'm sorry to hear that HK, I know you like to shoot stuffs given the opportunity. I know my dad told to not tell me anything about what's really going on out there, but can you tell me if this new threat is even greater than anything the Empire or the Republic could do?" I asked him in an attempt to get at least some information to get a clearer idea.

Looks like Hk was contemplating the question because he was just standing there looking forward for a moment before looking at me. "Fact: This new threat have proven to possess the military, technology and resources to overcome either the Empire or the Republic currently have at their disposal."

" _That bad is the situation?"_ I told to myself trying to figure it out just what was going on. After some more thinking attempting to solve this mystery before I got enough of just theorizing and try to get to the bottom of this so I went to the garage speeder to do something that let's just hope I don't get caught doing it.

"Query: Where are you going young master?" asked HK making me thinking quickly for a good excuse.

"Ah… I'm going to use the flight simulator for some time till they come out of the house." I said hoping he buys it.

"Confirmation: Very well young master. Maybe after this I can test your aiming to see if you have improved since our last session." he told me before I keep going sighing in relive inside my head.

I walked to the other side of the house where an additional structure was located. I may call it a garage but in reality it's more a warehouse than a garage since there were stored more things than our landspeeder and a couple of speeder bikes; in reality inside was also mom's ship as well, some spare parts to keep them all in top condition and a simulation module that helped me with my piloting lessons so in an emergency I could either use one of the speeder or in the worst case scenario fly mom's corvette.

I went inside the module and after checking that HK didn't followed me I took a small bag from below the sit and took something from it. It was a communicator that is connected to a listening device that I hide in my parents room, I know shouldn't have done that in the first place but the fact they kept me in the dark with many things that have been happening in the galaxy like the revanites incident and the joining operation between some members of the Empire and the Republic. To be honest I actually learned that after I asked what happened to them when they returned and I noticed some bruises and small cuts on them and even HK had some dents and burn marks, and to leave them in such a state meant they were in something really dangerous so after pestering them about what happened and then do the same with HK and Teeseven they told what happen on Yavin 4. Ever since that it made me realize that there are things out there that could endanger the galaxy and they weren't telling me, I know they want to protect me and not making me worry so I could have a good childhood but still I have the right to know specially if it's something that dangerous that not only could be a threat to the galaxy but also be too much for my parents to handle.

With a deep sigh I activate the communicator and after a couple of seconds a transmission started come through and I began to hear their voices.

" _That bad of a situation huh?"_ I could hear my mom asked most likely to dad.

" _Yeah, ever since the Eternal Empire showed up things went from bad to worst. I have a feeling that is what Darth Marr and Darth Nox found before they… disappeared."_ said dad with some sadness since I remember Darth Marr was once his master and the one that made the petition to give him a sit in the council.

" _Maybe they were some of the most dangerous enemies the Republic ever had but between the members of the Dark Council they clearly put the needs of their people before anything else and could find an understatement like back on Yavin 4 to protect the innocent from their faction, even Master Satele mentioned that with them there was a chance that one day peace could be achieved."_ I heard my mom said with some sadness as well from the loss of someone that maybe could have helped end the war long ago.

" _That's true but since their disappearance and the attacks from the Eternal Empire isn't we could much to do right now. Our forces have been disorganized from the loss of almost all the Dark Council, only Acina and I remained for what I know and she took the title of Empress to reunify our forces so we can bring some order to our systems and maybe get a chance to fight back in the future. Unfortunately the Republic doesn't share that idea and kept fighting despite their losses."_

" _I never trusted Saresh, even during the few interactions we had I always felt there was something wrong with her that made me never trust her. Guess I was right in the end."_

" _Yeah, she was crazy enough to waged war against the Sith Empire AND Zakkul losing millions in the process and from what I heard she was dismissed from her post as Supreme Chancellor by the Senate after her actions."_

" _I also heard that but a source of mine told me that she's dictating policy through the new Supreme Chancellor Jebevel Madon. So that means as long as she keep manipulating Jebevel there's little chance for the Republic to even consider an alliance with the Empire to fight back again Arcann."_

" _I figured that much. Things are not looking well for the galaxy now, I planned different scenarios where something could threat us ever since the Revanites incident but never thought a group from the Unknown Regions could be that powerful to bend us to their knees."_ hearing my dad said that shocked me a lot. To think such a faction could exist in the Unknown Regions was unthinkable, until now.

" _You can't plan for every possible outcome Salcor you know that, the best you can do is to be ready to act when the situation presents."_ she said reassuring him.

" _Ever the optimistic."_

" _One of us has to be for the sake of both and our son"_ oh I'm feeling so bad for doing this right now. I think I better turn this thing off before the guilt overcomes me.

" _Well like you always said 'When the universe closes you a door it opens a window'. I receive this message that is the main reason why I wanted to talk to you."_

Then I heard like footsteps and then it appears dad put something in Teeseven to make him start playing a holomessage but I could only hear what it contained.

" _This is Lana Beniko attempting to contact Darth Vernd. My lord I contact you to request your aid to fight the Eternal Empire, I've already called my different contacts from the Sith Empire, Republic and some from the criminal underworld. It is my believe that your assistance will help us to stand a better chance against our enemy and that you have been known to be more open minded than most members of the Dark Council to even fight side by side with jedis. I'm sending the coordinates to planet where our forces will converge in approximately three days, I know this might be seen as a rush action but I found something that will help us turn the tide into our favor. I hope I can count with your presence when the time comes, Beniko out."_ after hearing that I was simply speechless. She was creating a coalition with member from the different factions? The idea sounds crazy but if she actually manage to pull this up this could means a chance to fight this Eternal Empire, and look like I'm not the only one thinking that.

"Commentary: The probabilities to fight the Eternal Empire of Zakkul are very low if only one faction fight against it. But combining forces with the other factions in the galaxy increase the rate of success significantly." I heard someone say to which I agree before noticing that I wasn't alone making me yelp in surprise before starting freaking out for been caught. That much was my surprise that I jump a little but enough to make me fall face down from the module.

After rolling and rubbing my nose to reduce the pain I looked up to see HK looking at me, he might not have a face to show expressions but I could feel he was looking at me with a disapproving look.

"Offer: Next time you decide to spy on someone while using a communicator you should decrease the volume to minimize the chance to be discover or maybe use a smaller version to use it in your hear." he told me… I only managed to smile apologetically for a moment before looking down in shame.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't spy on them, but the idea of another threat like what you faced on Yavin 4 was just too scary. Scary that you will go to face it and get hurt…or worst" I said with honesty. I know they are all amazing fighter but still the idea of them getting hurt was something I didn't want to even imagine. A couple of tears coming down my eyes because of the worry but also the regret I was feeling right now. Worry for their security and regret for spying on my own parents, what kind of son do that?

Then I felt something on my left shoulder and looked up see it was Hk's hand. I looked at him to see he was kneeled in front of me looking with his analytical optics, like looking for something.

"Conjecture: A parent's job is to teach and protect their offspring so that one day they will do the same to the next generation perpetuating the lineage for the years to come. Master and mistress face this many danger in order to protect young master so one day he will do the same to his own offspring." said HK making me think that he was right, they always are doing everything in their power to keep me safe and make the galaxy a safer place in their own way. As I was thinking about that HK continued.

"Declaration: That same mission is also applied to me since I made the oath to protect you three from any harm and if the maker allows me to keep doing so with your descendants till I can no longer function either in battle or the pass of time."

HK really have develop from what my mom told he was when she first met him, from a cold analytical assassin droid to a more open and social one still with some psychopath tendencies but only to his enemies. I smile after hearing that and he then get up to give me a hand to help me get up as well.

I clean the few tears I have before I decide to say. "Thanks HK. You are right; I should remember why they keep me in the dark on the first place. Maybe one day after being strong enough, I will be able to fight with them to keep them safe, just as they have done for me." I declared with new conviction and a goal. "I'll train hard enough so when the time comes I could help mom and dad to fight this Empire from Zakkul and maybe bring finally peace to the galaxy" I said with a proud smile despite the last part sound a bit silly but hey, I'm a kid so what's wrong with thinking that?

"Declaration: And I will remain with you in each step young master."

We then heard some claps that caught our attention and we turned to both with a pride smile on their faces, more like my mother holding her excitement while my dad was like any proud father could be for their son.

"Uhmm… how much did you heard?" I asked worried of how much did they heard. _"Oh Force please tell me it was after the I spied on them part."_ I said to myself.

"Oh well not much." started my mom as they walked towards us. "Just that you wanted to join us against the Eternal Empire when you become strong enough." she said with a very happy voice, which meant to me that I was in trouble. "Which now makes me wonder, where you heard about them did?", yep I'm totally screw.

My father only watched the entire situation with his arms crossed with a look that said _"Don't look at me."_

"Well… uhm… you see…" I was trying to come up with some kind of excuse but couldn't, guess I don't have any way out of this than just been honest so with a heavy sigh I started "I know because I hided a transmitter in your room ever since you came back from the Revanite incident. I-I just wanted to know what was going on out there you were always telling me that I'm not prepare yet for the dangers of the galaxy but to think that you were fighting those kind of things, getting hurt and all just to protect it wasn't fair. I know you do that because you want to protect me and make the galaxy a better place so I and others can live but I don't want to lose any of you because of that. That's probably selfish from me but I want to have you both with me even if that means that I to get involve so that way I can keep you both safe as well!" I told them, finally letting them know about my worries that lead me to do what I did. Am I ashamed for what I did? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably because I want their safety just as much as they want mine.

Minutes passed but they felt like hours with us looking at each other's eyes, HK and Teeseven were on the sidelines just looking at the intense staring contest between the three wondering what will happen next. Finally it only took just five minutes before my mom started to walk towards me with a serious look on her face just like my dad's and just stood there sweating a bit because she looked like she was going to yell at me or something for doing something like that.

Just as she was right in front of me she kept that serious look and I tried to keep mine as well despite been scared inside. After tense moment she started to move her arms towards me and I close my eyes prepare for probably the biggest scowling of my life but then I felt her arms around me and… is.. is she hugging me? What?!

I felt like she was shaking a bit "Um, mom? Are you okay?" I asked not understanding what was going on exactly.

"Okay? I'm more than okay, I'm so happy right now!" she exclaimed looking at me with such a happy smile that I notice this was honest and there were even some tears. Are they tears of joy?

" _I'm officially confused. What is going on?!"_ I shouted in my mind because this was just weird, first I thought she was mad at me for spying on them and now she is proud? I looked to my dad for some answers so he decides to step in.

"What your means is that you just showed us that you have mature quite fast despite your age. Such a conviction and determination was really something we thought we will see when you grew up, looks like it happened earlier than we expected." he explained.

" _Okay that explains half of it but what with her…"_ and just as I was asking myself why she was that emotional she shouted "They grow up so fast!" she shouted. Oh-Ohhhh! That explains it, she must be feeling that now I'm older or something and that I'm no longer a kid anymore. Just as I was thinking that mom started to squeeze me a bit harder, okay maybe too hard… can't breathe.

"Now Jean I think you need to give Shane some, I think he's changing colors." Dad joked a bit but it was true, I'm pretty sure I was changing colors due to lack of oxygen.

Mom finally realizes what she was doing and released me quickly in surprise giving me the chance to finally get the needed air.

"Oh not again!" exclaimed my mom as I kept recovering from that death hug.

"Haha, you know for a jedi you really are in touch with your emotions." dad joked making mom's face get a bit red of embarrassment, I also laugh a bit.

"Well, I'm not exactly a jedi anymore if you remember. I follow the discipline from the jedi but also got the freedom like the sith… and I blame you for that." mom said trying to turn things into her favor but wasn't working.

"Sooo… I'm not in problems right?" I asked them, wanting to know if I was out of the hook.

My mom walked to me and put a hand on my shoulder, she looked me with a sweet smile and said "Oh no, you are so grounded. You were spying on your parents, even if it was sweet of you to want our safety you will still get some punishment for it." she told me with a kind voice and I knew that I should have seen this one coming. Mom might very kind but she's still very strict when she needs it, like right now.

With a sad sigh I said "Guess it was worth the try. I'm sorry mom for doing this and I'll take it as I should." I say considering that it was better to be honest from now on.

"Good. Now go and start packing your thing, we'll be leaving tomorrow at first hour." she told and that caught me off guard.

"Wait, what? Where are we going, are we in trouble?" I asked thinking that the only reason to leave the planet could be if we were in danger or something like that.

"Relax son we are not in trouble, well not us but since you overheard our conversation then you might know about a call I got. Right?" dad told me and I nodded.

"Yeah, something about a lady called Lana Beniko was asking your help for her group to fight back the Eternal Empire." I answered.

"Did you hear what we talked after that?" he asked.

"Well… no because after that HK surprised me and I dropped the communicator after that." I explained and my dad saw curious at HK for a moment before looking at me again.

"Then if you had listened to the rest of the conversation you should have listened that your mother and I have considered helping her. We believe it's time to stop Arcaan and free the planets he has hostage as well." dad said.

"But we also know that we couldn't leave you alone but after some talking and seen just how much you've grown up we believe you are ready." mom finished.

"Ready? Ready for what?" I asked.

"Ready for you to leave the planet and finally see the galaxy." She told me with a smile.

To say I was surprise was understatement; I was completely shocked and happy at the same time, shocked because they always told me that till have at least twelve I could go out with mom in her ship and happy I'm finally going into space in one of my parent's ships!

"Don't be so excited. Remember that you still have a punishment to meet." dad said making me loss part of my excitement… but who cares?! I'm going into space!

"Wait a moment" I said realizing something.

"What is it?" mom asked.

"If you are leaving and I'm also leaving… does that mean… I'MGOINGWITHYOUTOTHATSECRETPLACETOJOINTHEGROUPTHAT'SGOINGTOFIGHT ZAKUUL?!" I asked very fast not able to hold my excitement after thinking that not only I'm going to space but also I'm going to join a group of rebels that will fight an evil empire… just like some of the stories I read in my holopad.

My dad only smirked and that was everything I needed for an answer so I just run like crazy to the house to start packing everything for this adventure.

"This is the best day of my life" I said as I arrived to the house followed by HK and Teeseven.

* * *

 **3rd POV…**

"He IS very fast" commented Salcor after seen his son just take off like a speed demon after the news.

"He sure is. I think I'll start teaching him Ataru, he clearly has the speed" Jeanales said while thinking of their training from earlier.

"I think you should teach him Makashi and Soresu first so he can have a good defense if he ever runs into trouble."

"I've been teaching him Makashi, he already showed he's very proficient with a saber when I was teaching Shii-Cho."

"Looks like the Sword Mistress will have some competition in the future." he joked.

"Better to be defeated by my own son than from someone else." she said before releasing a sigh "Are you sure this is a good idea Salcor? For all we know Lana's plan might not work and we all could end dead, Zakuul shouldn't be underestimated." now her face showed worry not only for the possible outcome but also for putting their son in such a dangerous situation.

"I know Lana and she doesn't make rush decisions, she's like me. She analyzes a situation before doing something and doesn't leave thing randomly, if she says she has plan then she does and I trust her."

"You sound like you know her very well." Jeanales asked suspicious.

"I worked with her a couple of times when she became Minister of the Sith Intelligence, one of them were during the Ziost incident." Salcor explained quickly not wanting to make his wife to think he was cheating on her or something.

"That mess? I heard hundreds if not thousands died there and something about that it was caused by the Sith Emperor."

"It's true Vitiate spirit's was controlling all forces down there and just when we thought we defeated him he consumed all life on the planet killing not only the forces stationed there but also every single been as well. Darth Marr told that after he felt the Emperor's presence just after Ziost was consumed and he believed he could have hide somewhere in Wild Space, part of the reason he lead the joint Imperial-Republic fleet." he said remembering that conversation and the fact that was the last conversation he had with his former master before his disappearance.

"Even after death your emperor is still causing problems to the galaxy. What's with siths and never wanting to die anyways?"

"Well many try to extent their lifespan or even find a way to 'cheat' death so that way they can remain in power or even obtain more." Salcor explained.

"You siths and your greed for power, I swear you are more annoying than a bunch of jawas trying to steal your things." Jeanales said bringing a hand to her front in exasperation.

"Well I'm not like them, I believe death is part of everything so when it comes it comes." he said with a smirk.

"And I'm grateful with that." she said walking towards him and putting her arms around his neck while he put his hands around her waist. "Do you think we are doing the right thing? I mean bringing Shane with us." she asked worried.

"As much as I wanted to say no he could try to come with us anyway and right now the galaxy is in danger, the Eternal Empire will control the galaxy eventually if we don't stop them first. No matter where we could try to hide it will be only a matter of time" he said to Jeanales as she lowered her head in sadness, something Salcor felt through their bond. He put a hand under her chin to make her see him and notice he had a confident smile. "Don't worry Jean it will be alright and you know why? Because I believe in our son, he has the skills of his mother and the brains of his father so he will be able to overcome any obstacle."

That made Jeanales eyes to water before fully embracing Salcor to which he responded with the same. After a couple of minutes she looked at him once again "I'm very lucky to have met you." Jeanales said still with some tears on her eyes.

"And I think the same. Now, how about we start packing before Shane comes to hurry us up?" Salcor joked a bit but was aware their son might do that.

Jeanales laughed a bit after hearing that. "Yeah, you are right. You should have seen him when he realized you were coming"

"Well he got that from his mother." Salcor teased.

"Oh shush you." she said still with a smile as both walked to their home to get ready for something that will change the galaxy forever.

* * *

 **Whooo! This one took me longer than expected but since it took me more than I planned I decided to make extra longer as compensation.** **So now you know who Shane's parents are and during what time period they are living.**

 **To me I loved the SWTOR timeline because it was filled with adventure and man of grey areas as well the fact that enemies could become your allies later on and during the Knights of the Eternal Throne and Knights of the Fallen Empire was a good example so that's why I took this timeline as an introduction and to explain why my oc is who is.**

 **Well I hope you like it and that next chapter doesn't takes me longer this time since it will be a bit more of a transition point.**

 **Like always leave your reviews or send me a PM and tell me what are your thoughts of the story so far and what should I improve.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Joining the Alliance

_**Author's Note**_

 **Hello everyone and welcome to my third chapter of Rise of the Defenders. I'm happy that this story has been taking a bit of popularity and hope that you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. Also, I hope my grammar is better this time.**

 **To summarize last chapter Shane and his family are going to travel to a secret location where a group is been formed to fight the Eternal Empire of Zakuul that took both the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire by storm and in less than a year it submitted both mayors galactic forces and now an unusual group made of different members from the different factions are coming together to face this new threat with them joining to the fray. What awaits them when they arrive? You'll find out very soon :D**

 _ **Disclaimer: Star Wars the Old Republic is owned by LucasArts and BioWare while the Clone Wars are owned by**_ _ **Lucasfilm**_ _ **Ltd and Disney. Only my OCs are my own.**_

* * *

 **Classified location – Planet's orbit**

 **Shane POV…**

It took us almost two days and a half to pack everything but we finally left Ruusan and man space is so cool! Filled with stars, planets, nebulas, you name it; reading about and watching holograms was one thing but seen them in persona was another thing.

Right now mom and I were waiting in her ship for dad to come back from his 'secret base' on this planet that he didn't want to tell me only said and I quote "Is the place where dad stores all his special inventions that if someone got them could make a disaster around the galaxy". I'm not sure if he was joking or not but I think it's a place I shouldn't be near especially since from what mom told me he was head of the Sphere of Biotic Science where he created a lot of crazy things with the help of Sphere of Technology so I must assume there's a lot of weapons or sith alchemy objects stored there that in the wrong hands could be a real problem… so yeah a place I shouldn't try to get in for my safety.

Since we are waiting I took the liberty to organize some of the things I brought, mostly my tools, spare parts and my collection of ships more than anything else since I don't exactly own much stuff and most of them are just things I made myself. I might not be a Jedi but I do live like one now that I think about it, well not at all. Because there's no way I'd follow their code…EVER. I mean, be forbidden to form attachments? Not be able to love someone? That's not right, our emotions are what makes us who we are and are part of us so just ignoring them is like ignoring a part of yourself. I hope that if there are Jedis on the planet where we'll meet miss Lana they are more like mom… ok scratch that not like mom but more open-minded than what Jedis usually are for what she told me, especially the part where they could try to kill dad on sight for being a Sith.

As I kept organizing I also decided to search through between the different crates for my personal tools box to kill some time as I kept thinking what kind of people we could meet and what races. Maybe I could meet a wookie or a trandoshan, I know both species hate each other but maybe a common enemy could help bring both to work together; lucky for me I know some Shyriiwook and Dosh as well Binary, Twi'leki, Togruti and even Mando'a just to be prepare in case I ever encountered some of them because not everyone speaks basic so better be prepare like dad says.

While I was still looking through the crates mom came to the cargo hold with Teeseven.

"Your father says that he will come back in an hour or two, he just needs to have the place secure and something about a sith robot going crazy? Couldn't understand the last part with the alarm going off." said my mom casually.

"Uhmmm… Shouldn't we be concerned about one of his experiments breaking havoc in a base filled with dangerous Force knows what that could kill him?" I asked, sometimes mom scares me when she takes a situation like something casual.

"Nah, he'll be alright. It's not the first time something like that happened to him so don't worry," she says as if it was the most normal thing in the galaxy.

"That's not recomforting at all." I deadpanned.

"Like I said is not the first time something like that happened to him. There was this one time when he was experimenting with Isotope-5 on one of his battle droids and lest just say thanks to it he managed to get a hangar big enough to fit two Harrowers in It." mom said with a little chuckle.

" _Sometimes she impresses me and scares at the same time."_ I thought still not sure how I should react. Dad is right; she's a box full of surprises, both great and scary.

"Okkkkk… so changing the subject. How were we going to explain our arrival again? Because I'm not sure how either side will react to the son of a Jedi Knight and a Sith Lord." I say trying to change the current subject that was starting to become a bit too weird for my taste.

"Well your dad and I talked about it and the best idea was that he contacted me on the way to Lana's coordinates since we knew each other during the Yavin 4 battle and that you're my padawan. They'll buy it" mom simply said with confidence in the end.

I was giving her a blank stare because of not only how simple their lie was but also not believe they didn't make some kind elaborate plan or something like they did with the whole secret family thing.

"What's with that look? It's going to get stuck on your face if you keep It." she joked noticing my look.

"Sorry, it's just that… how do I put it? That plan sucks." I said honestly.

"You really were serious with been honest," she commented. "And what's wrong with the plan?"

"Sorry, it's just that I'm more used to the elaborated plans you had in the past like what you did to keep this secret," I said pointing at me. "So hearing that you're just using a simple lie and hope for the best is risky… and weird."

"Not every plan we've made were that elaborate. Your dad can attest of how many time I just went head on and let my instinct lead me finishing with successful results, actually." mom says with proud in her voice.

" _That's not helping her case."_ I thought.

"You're worrying too much for someone your age; you should leave that to us. I admit that the plan doesn't look like much-"

 _"Which is true,"_ I said to myself.

"But I don't think none of them are going to doubt or question your dad's word since he's not only one the remaining members of the Dark Council but also for his reputation as the Dark Sorcerer." she finishes explaining why the lack elaboration of their plan.

"When you put it like that I guess you are right," I say remembering how respected dad is between the Sith Empire for been part of the council and before that as the right hand of their _De facto_ leader Darth Marr. "Guess I was just overthinking things," I comment.

"You got that from your dad." mom says with a smirk on her face.

As I was about to respond Teeseven beeped catching our attention.

"Sith Lord = Sending transmission / T7 = ready to transmit." he informs us.

"Well then, looks like your father finally got everything under control. Let's what if we're going to get to the meeting in time or not because contrary to what he says I don't like being late," she says trying to be serious. I just chuckle at it.

Moments later Teeseven started to transmit and soon dad's hologram form appeared and the man he looked like something blew up because of the ash mark on his face.

"Sorry for the wait. Things went a bit out of control for a moment here." dad explains as we hear the sound of blaster fire and metal been hit.

"Uhm, dad? I thought you said that everything was under control now. Sounds like there's still fighting there." I asked wondering the reason of those sounds in the background.

"Oh, that? It's just HK making sure the bots are completely destroyed. You see a couple of my experimental battle droids were activated by accident and because they didn't have an IFF in them yet they simply started to shoot to everything that moved in the place so HK and I had to dismantle them but the guys just kept fighting after all the damage so in the end we tore them to pieces but HK considered and quote 'It'll be wise to destroy every part of them to prevent their self-repairing sub-routine to activate' I'm pretty sure that he just wants to blow them up but I think he needs to vent off some steam." dad says and just when he finished we heard an explosion behind him making him turn around for a moment before looking at us again. "I think he just finished."

I was trying to contain my laugh, HK might be a deadly assassin droid but with him there's never a dull moment.

"Well then if you boys finished playing with your toys maybe we can finally meet this secret group to take down Zakuul? We're going to be late and you said it was just going to take a hour." mom says showing just how despite her crazy and sometimes silly behavior she could be also strict.

"Yes Mam. I already got what I needed and l also got some good news for Lana that might be very useful for her plan." dad says before ending the transmission.

"Well, looks like it's time to see where this will take us." mom said as she started walking towards the bridge followed by Teeseven and me.

* * *

 **Hours later – Odessen, Wild Space**

 **3rd POV…**

"So this is the place? I thought for a moment it'll be in some kind of space station or another ship." Jeanales said through the commlinks as both ships approached the planet.

"I think I like it; reminds me of home. Well except for the strong presence of the Force there. Can you feel it?" comments Shane regarding the beautiful and yet strange planet.

"Indeed. Neither Tython nor Korriban possesses such a connection with the Force like this, the Light and Dark sides there are balanced. That's very intriguing." says Salcor also noticing the planet is not only strong in the Force but wasn't inclined to neither side.

"Well, I think that's enough contemplation for us. We won't get any answers from here so we better get to the planet and maybe Lana can tell us something." said the woman decided it was time to find out what exactly was waiting for them.

"Ladies first my dear." says her husband and both ships started their descent towards the planet shaking a bit due to the friction of the ships against the planet's atmosphere but nothing their shields could handle.

As soon as both ships finally passed through it their occupants could clearly see the environment filled with green and rocky formations and the presence they sensed before became stronger and easy to detect.

"She really knows how to choose a good place for a reunion," Jeanales says with some interest on her voice.

"Unlike many siths, Lana was always serene and considerate, while many other Sith Lords just aimed for power and using force to get what they wanted she analyzed things and always considerate the lives of those under her command as well the safety of the Empire. This planet is an indication to us since it possesses good tactical qualities for making a base of operations as well a staging point for our forces to gather a strike Zakuul; the Force here could be also an incentive as well." Salcor explained while also analyzing the planet's terrain.

"You know Lana very well don't you." comments his wife with a hint of suspicion.

"Oh you don't have to feel threatened Jean; I told you that I worked with her before. Besides, there's no sith lady that can cause as much destruction as you do and that's what makes me yours," says Salcor with a flirting voice in the last part to his wife.

"Ummm… can we PLEASE find this point of reunion before I die of embarrassment here? One thing is seen you been lovey-dovey but hearing you both through a speaker that makes an echo here. Doesn't help." asks Shane feeling embarrassed for their talk.

Both parents chuckled to their son's behavior that reminds them that despite he has showed been quite mature he was still a kid and as such gestures of affection could be as those of his age would say 'gross' or 'embarrassing'.

"Alright I think Shane's right, we should go to the landing zone a finally get this started. HK, can you locate the precise coordinates of Lana's location?" Salcor asks the assassin droid.

"Confirmation: Miss Beniko's location is 8.5 kilometers to the east of our current location," answered HK through the ship's communicator.

"You heard the droid. Let's go." Salcor says cutting the transmission and taking the lead, to begin with, their plan.

* * *

 **Shane POV…**

This planet is like nothing I've ever seen before; well I haven't seen other planets besides Ruusan but still for what I've read and what mom and dad told me there aren't many planets in the galaxy strong in the Force, especially one with this kind of connection and balance.

After a couple of minutes we finally arrive at our destination and as we started landing I manage to see some people and even droids near the cliff's edge. _"Well, this is it,"_ I told to myself getting myself mentally prepare so no Jedi or Sith could take a peek in my mind and ruin the plan.

The ship landed moments later and mom and I went to the lower deck to open the ramp where Teeseven was already waiting to open it.

I took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm myself as the ram started to open when I felt a hand on my shoulder making me turn to look at my mom who has a confident smile on her face.

"It'll be alright sweetie. Your dad and are here and we'll do this together," she said giving a kind smile to which I nodded with renewed confidence.

When the ramp finally touched the ground we exit the ship feeling the fresh air and warmness from the planet's weather. _"A nice place indeed."_ I thought.

As we started walking along the rocky road I notice that they apparently were already working with the construction of what looks like a base or something. I could see that they already drilled through the mountain and started placing different pieces of equipment like computers too, holo tables and the like as well reinforcing the cave's walls and ground with durasteel. But really got my attention was the people doing all of this, they were all from different races and factions; which considering what mom and dad had told none of them would be working together due to different ideologies and would be trying to kill each other right now.

" _Maybe it was like this during the Revanite Crisis."_ I thought still amazed to see so many different people gathered in one place.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when I heard my dad's voice making me look for him and saw him talking with a blond woman that for what I could sense she was a Sith but for someone who uses the Dark side of the Force she didn't feel cold and threatening like I mom told me but instead she felt more calm, serene and even a bit warm.

"Lana Beniko I believe you remember Jeanales?" says dad indicating us it was time, to begin with, our lie.

"Hello Lana, it's been a while." says mom with a smirk on her face while giving Lana a handshake, acting cheerful as always.

"Jeanales Colvbeal, I didn't expect you to come. Lord Vernd informed me that he asked your assistance in this matter" she responded then looking at me. Her yellow eyes piercing through me but I kept my calm. "And you brought a child." she finished.

"Well when he said this involved going on the offensive against Zakuul, how I could say no to that? And I also brought my padawan, Shane Malborn." she introduces me.

"It's an honor to meet you Miss Beniko, master Colvbeal has told me a lot about you and how you worked together in the past," I said giving a respectful bow.

"She did? Did she tell you how she nearly got herself killed last time we worked together?" Lana says with a look of suspicion which made me a bit worry.

" _What's with that look?"_ I thought, feeling uneasy about how she was looking at us more precisely at me.

"I apologize for what I'm about to say my lord but I have to be honest here, your acting needs improvement. Not to mention that I don't think it was wise to bring your son here." Lana said a bit disappointed at us but we were ignoring that because we were surprised by the fact that she simply exposed us in a matter of seconds.

" _How, did she figure it out so fast?!"_ I thought to succumb to my worries since she appears to know we were lying and who I was.

Dad sighed in resignation before saying "How did you find out?" dad asked voicing the question we all had.

"Do you want the short or long answer?" asked Lana back meaning that she must've known for some time… there went the plan.

"Why not the long one, since looks like you already knew about us? I want to know how exactly." said mom wanting to get the details that gave us away.

"Where do I start? I got my suspicions during our joint operation on Yavin IV where you two not only helped in the organization of our forces but also in keeping them in the middle ground without getting into a struggle between both, something quite peculiar considering both of you fought against each other in different occasions in the past during the skirmishes before the war reignited. After the threat of the Revanites was dealt with Darth Vernd try to make a petition to the Dark Council to see if peace negotiations could be done which was something unusual from someone who created weapons to destroy our enemies and even after the council dismissed his petition he continue attempting a couple of more times with no results indicating he had a purpose, a reason that will make him go against his way to seek peace. It wasn't needed to be head of Sith Intelligence to figure it out there was something important or more likely someone in the Republic for your change of heart and only one person came to my mind." Lana explained and it was needless to say that I was impressed with how she figured that by just simple observation.

After taking a moment to process all of this mom decided to talk "You said that you were careful. Nice job Salcor." she says now a bit mad that it was thanks to dad that Lana figured it out.

"I was careful about. But I guess I wasn't that subtle with my attempts for peace." said dad trying to act make as if it wasn't entirely his fault… which it is. "Besides if I was discovered since then I wouldn't have been able to remain in my position at the time or even become a council member."

"Hmm, when you put it like that… wait why you didn't report him to your superiors? Wouldn't he be considered a traitor?" mom asked.

"Not helping Jean." muttered dad. "But she's right. Despite I appreciate that you didn't inform any of the members of the Dark Council and not getting imprisoned or most likely killed. Why you didn't report me to someone like Darth Marr or Darth Nox?"

" _That's a good question, actually."_

"Oh, she did report it. But I told her to keep it between us since you were looking for the Sith Empire's best interests as well trying to get your girl. Not to mention, what are friends for, right?" said a new voice that made us turn to see a man with black hair wearing a similar armor like my dad but his was more red and black with some gold on the edges and on his belt a double-bladed lightsaber.

I could feel with easy just how strong he was in the Force but not only in the Dark side but also there was some of the Light as well, he was probably stronger than mom and dad and they are supposed to be some of the best between their classes. He then directed his eyes to me for a moment before looking at my parents again, he might have some connection to the Light side but those sith's eyes still had that imposing look and even if I was trained in resisting someone else's presence he was just a completely different level.

"Darth Nox?! I-I can't believe it… you're alive." my dad says with surprise and mom was just as surprised as he.

"But the last thing we heard was that you were meeting Darth Marr near Wild Space before you disappeared. What happened?" mom asked.

"Is a long story old friend but first, why don't you introduce me to your…family?" he asked as he looked at me again and I suspected why.

"Very well but I want you to answer a question first if there's no problem," he said with seriousness in his voice meaning it was something important to him.

"What do you want to know?" asked Darth Nox asked after giving him a nod.

"What happened with you and Darth Marr during your search?"

He sighed heavily before leading us to a more secluded part of the base, as we were walking I managed to see how well everyone was working together despite each one coming from different factions including sith and Jedi; definitely, a strange sight considering their past but I like it.

After some walking we arrive at what looked like a hangar of sort and in the exit he begun to tell us what happened "As you know after the attacks, from what we would later know as the Eternal Empire, to different outposts near the Wild regions and later raids to many other planets including Korriban Darth Marr lead the joint Imperial-Republic expedition into Wild Space to find the culprits but also there was another reason, one that I learned after arriving at his coordinates before we were attacked." he explained

"What exactly?" asked mom, curious as the rest of us.

"The Emperor was there as well. As soon as I arrived I could sense his presence deep into Wild space and we were planning to make the Dark Council agree in sending a fleet to find him and kill him once and for all," he answered shocking us with that revelation. I mean there was a chance for him to be alive from what dad told us what happened in Ziost but still he been out there that far from known space wasn't a good sign especially if he's as powerful as he told me.

"But before we could continue a probe was detected by our sensor and moments later the Eternal Fleet ambushed us with numbers at their favor. They boarded our ship and as the last effort we evacuate Marr's flagship before sending into collision with one of their cruisers destroying a couple of them with the explosion and making an opening for everyone, including my crew, to escape; but for what I was told none of them manage to inform neither the Galactic Republic or the Sith Empire before it was too late," he said that last part with some sadness in his voice, probably missing his companions. "Then after regaining consciousness, I found myself capture by before prince Arcann and with Marr as the only survivors. He then took us to the Emperor of Zakuul, Valkorion, who turned out to be the Sith Emperor."

"Wait, what?!" I thought and looks like mom thought the same thing only she also said it.

"Wait, what?! Bu-but how?! You are telling us that he also made another Sith Empire?! " she asked shocked by this revelation. My dad only remained silent to process all of this.

"It wasn't precisely like the Sith Empire but he created the Eternal Empire in order to possess an army to help him with his goal of reshaping the galaxy or more likely consume all life and then shape it how he wanted," explained Lana. Whoa, I knew the Sith Emperor was dangerous but wanting to wipe out all life in the galaxy was just WAY too much.

"So then what happened?" asked dad wanting to know more.

"Valkorion tried to seduce us with power if we kneeled before him but we refused…"

"What happened with Marr?" asked dad but his eyes said he already knew the answer.

"He fought back not wanting to kneel to him again but he was just too powerful for him. I'm sorry Vernd, I know he was once your master," he told him apologetically.

"He always said he'd died fighting than life under someone's shadow. At least he kept himself truth until the end." dad said with sadness in his voice and mom put a hand on his shoulder with a look of grief. I heard about Darth Marr from dad and I knew he was someone he important to him and I can't even imagine how I'd feel in a situation like this.

"And what did he do with you?" asked dad after a moment.

"He tried to force me to join him but as he tried his son Arcann attacked him from behind killing him and then accused me of that sentencing me to be frozen in carbonite while he took over the throne and use the accusation as an excuse to attack the Republic and the Empire at once." He finished. So the emperor was killed by his own son? That's ironic and very sad, for a family to kill each other is something just… horrible.

"Talking about family problems." said mom not liking the idea of betrayal between family members.

"I'd be cautious with those comments if I were you. His mother, Senya Tirall, is here helping us dethrone him, actually." Lana told her. Are you serious?

"Wait, his mother? This family is just full of surprises." mom commented.

"Speaking about families, I think now you owe me an answer Vernd." says Nox looking at dad waiting for an answer. He looked at mom and I understood that they were talking through their bond and I don't blame them because as far as I know the only ones that knew about them were only their droids but now things became complicated and they needed to be careful with what they'll do next.

"Guess there's no way out of this, doesn't?" dad said in defeat, knowing that there was no way to dodge this especially considering Nox probably knew already. He only looked at him waiting.

"Very well." dad said with a heavy sigh. "Yes it is as you think, Jeanales and I are married. It happened almost three years before the treaty was broken where we met each other during a mission in the Outer Rim where I was investigating unusual activity from a Moff named Marken Pellris that turned out he was imperial equipment to crime groups and Jeanales was sent to investigate the increase of criminal activity in the sector and so our paths crossed… which started with her trying to cut my head the moment we met." he said and I was trying to not laugh remembering that story.

"Hey! In my defense I was alone in a dark underground base where as soon I turned a corner someone in dark armor and glowing yellow eyes appeared right in front of me and I simply acted in self-defense." said mom trying to excuse herself.

"You do know that you could have used the Force to push him back, right?" asked Lana.

"Yeah, I knew that… but I acted on instinct."

"Good thing I had my lightsaber in my hand just in case so I managed to block her in time before she could cut my head off."

"Well, putting that aside we ended up working together to take down Marken and that became the first of several meetings during the next years that get us closer despite sometimes we got into fights and a year after the war began that we were blessed with him." dad said signaling at me to get closer and I was nervous because of the looks Darth Nox and Lana were giving to me.

"So, the son of a Sith Lord and a Jedi Knight. That's something you don't see every day," said Lana looking at Nox for a moment before looking at dad. "So I take Shane Malborn is not his real name."

Dad signaled to me and I understood what he wanted me to do.

"Actually it wasn't entirely a lie; I believe a proper reintroduction is necessary. Greetings my name is Shane Marlisk Colvbeal, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said introducing myself once again and giving a respectful bow.

"The pleasure is ours. I can tell that you're more capable than what your age suggests," commented Darth Nox.

"We've trained him to be prepared for what lies out there in the galaxy, despite what SOMEONE said about giving him a normal childhood." said mom with exasperation in the last part.

"Considering who we are I don't think normal is a word that could describe us." said dad with a smirk.

"Don't try to be mister smart here Salcor. You know very well what I mean," she said with an accusing tone.

"Umm, mom? There are people here." I reminded her making her stop looking at dad with an annoyed face and realizing what she was doing.

"Oh… ahem… so, now you know our secret. What are you going to do about it?" mom asked straight to the point after that awkward moment, making them look at each other. I looked at them nervous that they could not like the idea of me been here because of my origin.

"I don't see a problem with you three been here," said Nox after a moment of silence. "Actually I think all of you will be of great help, all of you." Uhh? I have a surprise expression on my face.

"Wait so, you are alright with me?" I asked still surprised that he accepted us that fast.

"Well I admit that seen what I already knew with my own eyes was surprising but I've know your father from even before I became part of the Dark Council and he always showed that his main concern was the security of his man in combat and the people of the Empire as well so when Lana came to tell me about she believing that Vernd possibly be in a relationship with a Jedi I told her to keep it between us because that could end with imprisoned or worse and that he could be trusted despite he having feelings for a Jedi." Nox explained.

"Speaking of which, why you didn't go with another member of the council?" asked dad to Lana.

"That's a really good question actually."

"I admit that I did consider going to other members of the council but Darth Nox made a good argument about where your loyalty was and that accusing of treason would not only provoke a possible conflict between Darth Marr and the other council members but also the Empire will lose one of their main weapons developer and researcher. So I decided to not tell anyone else about this but I kept my eyes on you to see how things would turn out and I'm glad that I followed his advice. You've proven to be someone trustworthy between the Sith Empire as well did Jeanales during the campaign against Revan that she cared for his allies even if they were Siths. It was because of that I considered contacting you so you both could join our Alliance." Lana answered honestly.

"So that means you're alright with us, right?" mom asked them to which they nodded. "That…that's actually good, well more than good it's great!" she said happily.

And I was maybe even happier than she and I probably had some tears as well. I mean they not only accepted the fact of both been together and me been there but they already knew about it and kept the secret from everyone else because they became allies and gained their trust, that's something touching from them.

"You don't know how much this means to me, to us. Thank you Nox," dad said with happiness on his voice while going for a handshake to which he responded.

"No problem Vernd. Glad to have you aboard, all of you."

"So now that we are part of your Alliance, who's in charge?" asked mom.

"The leadership of this operation will be discussed later. In the meantime we could use your help in getting this base up and running," said Lana.

"Well then good thing we brought some equipment and tools with us so that should help you make things easier for you and if you need help you can ask Shane here, he's a good mechanic as well electrician. We taught him everything we know and he learns fast," dad said that while patting my shoulder.

"I'll consider that. We'll leave you to get your things ready and will send someone to help to retrieve the equipment," she said giving a respectful bow and then leaving with Darth Nox.

Then there was just silence, the only sound coming from those working in finishing the hangar. After a couple of minutes, I decided to speak again. "So… guess we are officially part of this Alliance, right?" I said after finishing processing everything that happened.

"Guess we are now," said mom still a bit surprised. "Can't believe be were discovered that easily,"

"Well, since is Lana we're talking about I shouldn't be that surprised and I'm actually happy she was the one who found it out because if it had done by someone else things could have gone different," dad commented.

"Yeah, I guess it was a good thing it was her. But still we were very careful in keeping this secret and she figured it out so easily… this is your fault," said mom pointing a finger at dad.

"How is that my fault?"

"She said that because you were insistent with your petition for peace talks she became suspicious since that was something unusual from you," she explained.

"Ok, maybe I was a bit stubborn with that. But it was all in good intentions so that should count," said dad trying to excuse himself.

"'A person can only be judged by his actions, and not by his good intentions or his beliefs.' That's what my master used to say and even when I consider sweet from you doing that there's still the problem of you not thinking the whole thing through. Which is unusual from you who makes backup plans for everything" mom pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Should've been more careful," he said a bit ashamed.

"Aww, don´t feel sad dear. I'm pretty sure that you were just thinking about finally getting the chance so we could be together," said mom giving him a hug.

"Looks like you rubbed into me more than I thought," he joked.

"Haha. At least you have a sense of humor now because you were more like a droid than a person back then," she replied.

Even if I wanted to remind them again that there were people here but I believe they needed a moment for them to be the married couple they are… ok, I think they have enough, we have work to do. So I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but Miss Lana and Darth Nox said that they were going to send someone to get our stuff and we haven't unpacked anything so… I think we probably should get things ready before they arrive," I suggested so we could begin getting things ready and also not waiting anymore to start helping this new Alliance.

"Alright, I guess you're right. There's a lot to do and we better start getting things ready," said mom breaking their embrace and start walking back to the ships with dad to her side and I following them.

I'm starting to feel excited right now, not only we were allowed to be part of this resistance against the Eternal Empire but also that the some of its founding members knew about their secret but decided to not telling anyone because they trusted them and in extension me. This day was just full of surprises but I think I'm going to like being part of it and I can't wait to see what awaits us.

I release a little laugh that caught mom's attention because she looked back at me and then she smiled, but it was a devilish one. Oh oh, I don't like that smile.

"Don't forget you still have a punishment to meet so… I think we'll find something to keep you out of trouble while your dad and I go into the dangerous missions," she said teasingly.

"And that includes no labs or getting near the briefing room… or the hangars," dad added.

"B-but those are the coolest places in a base! How am I suppose help? By sweeping floors?" I asked.

"Now that you mention…" said mom considering what I just said.

"I was kidding!" I exclaimed in horror that she actually was considering it.

After a moment she started to laugh and I figured she was just messing with me, I should've known.

"You should have seen your face! Are you really that afraid of having house chores?" she asked after finished laughing.

"I'm not afraid of them, bu they are so BORING. That's why I began to made the droids in the first place," I answered.

"Well don't worry we're not going to make you do that but we will find something for your punishment. For two months," said dad and I had my mouth open because of how long the punishment was going to be.

"Two months?! We never talked about that!" I said in horror.

"Nope but is the least you should have for spying on your parents," said mom as a matter of fact.

I sighed in resignation. I guess I had that coming.

"It's fair I guess," I said accepting it.

"Good. Now, how about we get everything ready so we can start preparing all the equipment I brought?" he said before adding. "I also gave HK a new upgrade that I think you're gonna like,"

That caught my attention and without thi

* * *

nking twice I run past them to see what new upgrade he received. _"I hope is a new shoulder launcher"_

 **3rd POV…**

"Look at him go," said Salcor with a small laugh.

"You spoil him too much," commented Jeanales.

"Just trying to give him a good moment before we give him his punishment," he answered. "By the way, got any ideas for it?"

"Maybe a few but that's for later," she smirked.

"You're so evil," he smirked back.

"I guess you also rubbed into me too," she said looking at him before looking back to the direction Shane took. "You think this was a good idea? I'm happy that Lana and Nox are okay with us, but was it good to bring Shane here?" she asked.

"I don't know but even if we decide to take him somewhere else, then what? We can't protect him forever and you can feel it. He's becoming stronger in the Force every day and he needs to learn more about what galaxy have and for the look of things this is probably the best place to learn from people that we can trust," he explained.

"Well, I saw Theron, Hylo and Bey'wan on the way here so there are some familiar faces here," Jeanales commented.

"We might make more allies and even met old friends so you see what I mean,"

"I think so," she sighs heavily.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright," he said trying to comfort her.

"How do you know?" she asked a bit skeptical.

"Because we are here and together nothing can stop us," Salcor said with a smile.

"You are a dork, but you are my dork," she said happy both walking towards their ships to start to unload and begin their new adventure.

* * *

 **So this chapter took me more than I expected but was due some writing issues and then my laptop for some reason crashed and had to make it fix but now everything is alright and I hope next chapter can be released next Wednesday since is going to be more of an explanatory one and then to the main event :D**

 **Like always leave your reviews or send me a PM and tell me what are your thoughts on the story so far and what should I improve.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Learning from the bests

**Autor's Note**

 **Hey everyone, Shadow Solaris here! I hope you liked the last chapter because now we submerge to know about the Alliance, which to be honest is my favorite arc during the Old Republic game because it is like the Rebellion almost 4000 years ago.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Star Wars the Old Republic is owned by LucasArts and BioWare while the Clone Wars are owned by**_ _ **Lucasfilm**_ _ **Ltd and Disney. Only my OCs are my own.**_

* * *

 **3630 BBY – 2 years into the Revolt against the Eternal Empire**

 **Odessen – Wild Space**

 **Shane POV…**

"Doctor Oggurrobb, I just finish adding the guard droids with the sonic rifles as you requested," I said as I entered the laboratory carrying a crate with new supplies. "Also, the tests for the new ion engines have proven to increase our fighters speed and maneuverability by 45%, as well as the improvements we have made in the brain of the security droids,"

After I left the crate next to some shelves I took out a datapad to continue giving my report. "They have shown an increase in their performance so we should be able to start with the remaining units as scheduled… Oh and here are the components you requested, Miss Hylo asked me to give you a message that and I quote 'Tell the Doc this pieces weren't easy to get, so he better not waste them like last time and I'm still waiting for that order I made so tell him he better have finished it'" I finished giving my report and handed him the datapad with all the specifications of the shipment as well the test results.

"What that superstitious Mirilian says is not of my concern and if she wishes a custom-made personal cloaking device she will have to wait. I'm an artist, it takes time to create my masterpieces," said the big purple Hutt before he started to read the information in the datatpad. "Ah, marvelous. These are truly wondrous results, as always you've fulfilled your tasks," he says while scrolling to read more.

"No problem Doc. Besides, I enjoy helping you if that gives me the opportunity to see all the technological advances you create for the Alliance," I say a bit excited.

"It's good to see a young individual that appreciate my art," says Juvard Illip with pride in his voice.

"Well, I always had a thing for machines and equipment since I was a kid and I was always constructing droids or the like so assisting you is like one of my favorite things of my day," I said shrugging.

"Regardless, your assistance has been of significant input during these years," he commented while going his computer. "You may leave now. I require solitude to begin with my creations,"

"No problem. Bet your next creation is going to be incredible like last time," I say, leaving the lab and waving to doctor Juvard.

As I was walking through the corridors towards the hangar area I began to think about everything that happened since we joined the Alliance.

" _Can't believe only two years have passed,"_ I thought and really it impresses me how quickly time flies while fighting an evil empire.

In these past two years, I've changed more than I thought and I think it was for the better. I no longer was wearing my Jedi robes but instead, I now used some white armor pieces for my legs and arms with some grey robes since I could use the protection in case of an emergency and grew up from 1.36 to 1.47 mts (4.46 to 4.82 ft for those who use a different unit of measurement :P). I also grew my hair so I could use a padawan braid to keep my cover, but it is very uncomfortable with it hanging around every time I move my head I don't how they do it. Besides that, I've been training a lot in my lightsaber skills, mainly the defensive forms, Force training, and some other self-defense both hand to hand and some other melee weapons… although when I was alone I sharpened my blaster skills and with dad's recommendations I learned more about mechanics and engineering with the help of Dr. Juvard Illip Oggurobb. He was the first Hutt I've ever met but I thought they only talked huttese, imagine my surprise when I greeted him with what little I knew and he told me "I admit that is most unusual that someone talks to us in our native tongue but the show of respect is most welcome". The doctor is a bit eccentric and unorthodox but for the kind of things he created, I think that was understandable.

In the beginning, things were a bit… tense you could say, because of two things mostly. One was the fact we were facing an enemy against incredible probabilities of being destroyed and that the first person the Alliance recruited turned out to be a sociopath that liked make things go with a big explosion, one could debate which one was the real reason. Guess that was an indicator of how diverse our new allies could be, which was interesting, to say the least.

Unfortunately, I couldn't participate in any of the mission firstly because I was, am, too young to get involved in such high-risk missions and secondly… I was grounded. Well, I wouldn't say precisely grounded but it started as part of my punishment and after becoming into part of my daily routine. I chuckle a bit as I remember that, how ironic something I first was bored to no end turned into something I actually learned to enjoy a bit.

It all started when mom and dad were trying to find a good way to keep me away from anything that had to do with technology or anything that involved missions while at the same time learn something from it. Now that I think about it they were oddly specific with what they wanted and considering that we were in a resistance base but against odds, they did found something and that was meditating… yep, the guy who couldn't stay sit in one place had to remain sitting in a room for hours, yay. Or that was what I thought in the beginning.

When I asked them how they were going to do that without getting directly involve and neglecting their duties the answer came in the form of Sana-Rae, a female Voss Mystic who is Head of the Force Enclave. I remember that they told me about the Voss and that they were not aligned with either side of the Force, which allowed them to help the Jedi and the Sith to cooperate with each other, so, considering that they asked for their it helps to teach me to meditate and also to help me have a better perspective of the Force not as two sides, but as one.

And that's how my 'punishment' started and like the first two to three weeks were quite boring because I couldn't concentrate since I was thinking of the kind of missions my parents were part of, which despite I wasn't involved with the Alliance's activities in any way during that time I still learned of the missions and that's how I knew about Kaliyo Djannis and her not so friendly attitude. But I have to admit that Sana was incredibly patient and polite with me even when I was either ignoring her when she talked to me about the Force in her own way or teaching me the importance of meditation, mom wasn't even as patient as her but maybe because meditation wasn't her forte.

I chuckle a bit remembering the time when I was five and we were in our meditation room and just after half an hour of it she fell asleep in her meditation position.

Where was I? Oh right, so as I was trying not to be rude to Sana's teachings I learned that my parents were active agents for the Alliance starting with their first mission on a listening post in the Endless Swamp on Zakuul where they joined forces with Havoc Squad so they could plant a wiretap on it and compare the information with the schematics they got from the Overwatch in Zakuul's capital. So they were part of they helped with the two-part mission with mom and HK helped Theron and his forces with the distraction while dad went with the Darth No- I mean the Commander, Major Aric Jorgan, and his squad to infiltrate the outpost, simple. Or so I thought because apparently, things went south when they were discovered and they sent forces to get them while blocking any attempt to send reinforcements from our side.

Luckily just when they were trapped in a bridge, outnumbered and outgunned, the exiles helped them by taking their shuttles giving them the opportunity to take down the remaining forces by collapsing the bridge. I do not know what would have happened if they had not helped and thanks with the information they got we discovered that the Eternal Fleet was controlled via this GEMINI frequency that connected all their ships with the Eternal Throne. Talking about a control freak.

On my way, I saw a group of our forces chatting and acting as if they were friends. Which is interesting considering they were Republic and Sith Empire soldiers that, under normal circumstances, should be shooting at each other. Another example of how we could overcome our differences to achieve even impossible feats.

Now that I'm remembering things it was during that mission that I learned there used to be another HK before we arrived and it was a 55 version. It was funny how our HK bragged about how a supposedly more advanced version of him didn't survive like he did but after I told him how this HK died, well let's just say he formed some sort of respect for the fallen droid.

It was after the third week when I started to become a bit more patient with the meditation, not only because I didn't have any other thing to do but also Sana said she say in one of her missions that I was going to like it by the end of the month and you know what, she was right.

I never spent enough time to stop and feel what was around me because I was always trying to find something to keep me busy but after giving Sana's teachings a try I felt at peace. Not only that but also I sensed just how strong the Force really was on the planet, I knew there was a kind of balance here but I managed to sense it was something more natural and unique and in the middle of it something more powerful that from what she told me is considered as a nexus in the Force. After that I started to become less impatient and simple extend my senses beyond and also learn some of her culture, she even showed one of their vitalicrons once.

As I was starting to get a hang of it mom and dad were part of the infiltration team, consisting of Havoc Squad and Kaliyo, to get into the Hyperwave relay station while HK went to help the Commander with his raid to some treasury ship filled with valuables that the Eternal Empire pillaged during their conquest. I was really nervous about it because of how dangerous it was and because apparently, the Commander disappeared for some time when he was supposed to organize the mission; also it involved something about Valkorion, Gran Master Satele and the Force ghost of Darth Marr I think? I thought that sounded too crazy but dad said 'With the Force, nothing is impossible'. I still think that was very weird.

Sana assured me that the mission was going to be a success because she saw it in one of her visions and she was right, a couple of hours after the Commander and his team came back from their raid with a big loot the infiltration team arrived with a datacore and half of Havoc Squad badly injured but alive no less but for what they told me before they lost contact they were corned by Zakuul's forces after they were discovered putting the Spire in lockdown trapping the distraction and infiltration teams.

Fortunately, those Knights of Zakuul never faced someone like my parents and from what mom 'they were like overgrown padawans' so they dealt with them, Kaliyo blew up part of the installation and managed to retrieve the core just before reinforcements arrived and things turned into a massacre. But despite the success of the mission some bad blood was formed between Aric and Kaliyo because of the lack of the recklessness from the latter so both were confined to base for some time till they figured their differences out.

After that, I kept learning during my punishment and also I finally got the chance to meet our new members Aric Jorgan, the con artist Gault Rennow and his partner Vette and I must say meeting them was very interesting.

Despite his initial refusal to talk with me because and I quote 'He wasn't here to be babysitter' but after I started asking him about his life in the military and how he and his previous squad fall apart after the Zakuul-Republic treaty was promoted to Major and formed the new Havoc Squad that decided to help us after what the Chancellor, Saresh, turned the Republic into. I felt sad when he told me how the Republic he served turned into a dictatorship of sort with no morale, I might not like politics much but at least they made their fight more honorable than what their military does now.

I asked him about his old team and if they were as awesome as mom told me and surprisingly enough he complied and told me many of their missions and adventures during the ending of the Cold War and the whole Galactic War. In the end, I think he liked to have someone to listen to his war stories, must be a military thing because Bye'wan also liked to tell me about what he did during the war and some of his military tactics. Well. If they're happy and I learn in the process is a win-win to me.

I stopped for a moment to that I should see the Admiral for another naval board game, it's been a while since we played and is a great way to learn real tactics at the same time.

So where was I? Oh right so, I also met the leader of the raid on the Gilded Star the Devaronian Gault Rennow and his partner the Twi'lek escape artist Vette. I was warned that smugglers and the like were criminals and not trustworthy but this two definitely got mine and many others in the Alliance. Gault was someone funny to hear when I was off from my meditation sessions because of all those crazy situations he got himself into for deceiving someone meaning got huge and I mean HUGE bounties for his head but always found a way to get away in one piece… well almost always. Neither mom nor dad now that I took a couple of lessons from him in negotiations which are really impressive for a no force-sensitive. He said he was going to teach me how to not let my mind be read by Force users when I was older, not sure if I should let him teach me that.

His partner was, how could I put it? I think like a sister I guess. A crazy and a bit hyperactive one.

The moment we met he treated me like a little kid; ok I was and am still a kid, partially, but it was the first time I was ever treated like a normal kid except by my parents. Since I was a padawan in training I was treated like any other, with respect but it felt a bit cold sometimes. That lack of connection or familiarity sometimes reminds me of that no attachment rule, still think it's dumb. Needless to say, she was always trying to get me to involve in one of her pranks or simply just hanging out to kill some time.

I admit that at first, I thought she was just messing with me or trying to get something from me but in reality she was just someone who wanted to have a friend to expend time with and get in trouble here and there, of course, the second I didn't do because the last thing I wanted was getting in troubles again and I also tried to keep Vette out of them when I was around, someone had to be responsible between us and clearly she wasn't.

But it was fun no less and sometimes she showed how she managed to steal things from others, including me, and her treasure hunter skill.

She had been through a lot from what she told me and is a surprise she kept that positive attitude after all of that, I don't think not even the best Sith or Jedi could have remained like that under the same circumstances.

So as The Alliances became more successful in their missions there was still the need to give an important blow to really hurt the Eternal Empire. I mean stealing from them was probably something more like a hit to the pride of Arcann and his sister Vaylin but a way to damage his military forces were needed. And thanks to SCORPIO we found the perfect target inside a heavily defended factory in Darvannis, a GEMINI Prime.

For what I understood the GEMINIs that control each ship in the Eternal Fleet were created based on this Prime meaning that if we could take it then we could use it against his fleet and finally get that chance to fight him in more even terms. After dad explained to me about it I asked something that I had from sometime ever since I met SCORPIO, who by the way was a droid full on herself and very creepy.

"If every GEMINI was practically a copy of this GEMINI Prime then, why is there only one of them?"

It was obvious that there should be other similar like it since SCORPIO was a good example but she apparently didn't know who or what made her, or maybe she was lying. Either way, why copy one droid when you could try to create your own? Surely it was possible since someone made that weird droid or all of them came from the same place. But from where?

He told me questions like that were a sign that my punishment was giving results. I learned what he meant but he didn't give me a real answer, but we found out the truth later and honestly. No one expected something like that.

But I'm getting ahead, so with a target to cripple the Eternal Empire's military force the next mission was picked but the problem was the place was a factory made a fortress. It was armed to the teeth with turrets, energy shields, canons, you name it and the worst part is that everything was automated so someone had to get inside to turn the defenses off while the rest made the distraction, but we needed an army for the last part and we were short in personnel.

So we needed to find new allies fast and thanks to Theron we got the best warriors ever known in the galaxy, Mandalorians. I always wanted to meet a Mandalorian because they could fight a Jedi or Sith without the use of the Force and practically every part of their armor could be used as a weapon to fight Force users. Mom and dad told me that in the final battle on the moon of Yavin IV a Mandalorian by the name of Shae Vizla joined them to fight Revan and survived the encounter, she must be the best of them if she fought him and survived. That should be the reason why she became their new leader, after Mandalore the Vindicated was killed and went now by the title of Mandalore the Avenger, the galaxy is a really small place.

The plan worked way better than expected with not only destroying the factory and got the template of all GEMINI units in the Eternal Fleet but also Shae Vizla accepted the offer to join forces with the Alliance so in sign of trust she let one her most trusted advisors, Torian Cadera, to join us as her representative.

Talking about him I have to give him those new upgrades for his Mandalorian vambraces, nothing crazy or lethal (I'm not allowed to make anything considered lethal) just a new improved shield emitter, a multipurpose launcher for a grappling hook, and some miniature EMP, flash, and stun grenades that I made with the help of the Doctor as well the normal size ones. I'm lucky he allowed helping him with his gear since from what I know Mandalorians don't let strangers touch their equipment that easily, but then again Torian is like a great guy, polite, serene and respectful, for someone coming from a planet filled with deathly warriors. Maybe were those experimental ion grenades I once made that influenced in his decision because when he came back from one of his missions he asked about who made them and for a moment I thought that they backfired or something, they were no longer in the test phase and ready to use but still. Imagine my surprise when he said "They did more than the job done. They might be small but they punched like a storm". I guess they were more powerful than I thought but were still safe enough to use despite their power.

Now, where was I? Destroying the factory, getting the Prime, Mandalorians joining us… Oh, right!

So, with the Prime on our control SCORPIO manage use the template to get into the GEMINI network to not only track the fleet at any time but maybe even get full control of it so the next step was to get GEMINI Prime into one of their ships, plug her in and all of Arcann's ships will be under our control, easy enough especially since my parents returned from their missions. Wonder why they didn't tell me what they were doing till later AFTER what happened next.

Turns out getting into one of those ships was more complicated than I thought because every single skytrooper inside was connected to a GEMINI captain so the moment they boarded they were received with turrets, trap doors and dozens of dozens of skytroopers and to top that the captain decided to self-destruct the ship with everyone aboard. Luckily everyone managed to escape the ship plus the prisoners that were inside, well everyone except SCORPIO or that's what everyone thought, just in time when Arcann's fleet arrived and later SCORPIO's true goal was revealed. That psychotic droid took over the Eternal Throne and to make matters worse she told Arcann where we were just because she was curious of something, I always thought that droid was weird and with a strange vibe but she was something, unlike anything I've ever seen a droid do.

So, on the bright side he didn't have the full force of his fleet with him, but on the other, they were enough to wipe us out since we only had the Gravestone. Don't get me wrong, it's probably one of the strongest ships ever made despite being thousands of years old but still, one ship against an entire fleet? Numbers were in his favor. With little time before the fleet arrived the Commander took the Gravestone and a strike team, my parents included, to face Arcann and defeat him once and for all while everyone else prepared for a possible ground invasion. I was very nervous because that was going to be my first battle and with so much on stake failure wasn't an option, I'm so glad I had HK with me. Who better to help than the deadliest droid I know.

But thank the stars that never came and instead there was a massive green explosion that could be seen from the ground and then just as quickly as it began it finished. Imagine my surprise when everyone came back alive and then mom told me that explosion was the Gravestone destroying the entire fleet with one shot, that omnicannon is something incredible and dad thought the same because after seen that thing in action he started to investigate everything he could about its technology to try and reverse engineering it for the fleet. But so far no luck for what he told me.

And so Arcann was defeated, his fleet destroyed and he was took by Zenya to heal him, which I don't understand yet why she did that after everything he did but mom said that that was something only a mother would do, and now we only needed to deal with that treacherous SCORPIO and her droid army who turned out she gave the throne to Arcann's crazy sister Vaylin so we had to deal with a brutal and ruthless Empress now in control of the Eternal Throne, but this time we were ready.

News of the battle over Odessen was spread like wildfire over the galaxy bringing back hope and with that many came to join the Alliance, Republic and Empire alike, bringing with them their ships and not only that, turns out dad's secret mission was to gather all those loyal to him and get them ready to join us as soon as he called and mom did that same with the Republic calling every single contact she had in the Jedi Order and their Military, so with all of that we managed to amass enough ground forces and ships to truly fight the Eternal Empire and was a good thing because we were going to need it very soon.

A couple of seconds later I arrive at the hangar where I saw a couple of starfighters taking off while others been either on maintenance or been upgraded with some of the things we have been making. I hope I can get my own very soon because I already passed the simulators and the training ships were a piece of cake, besides I have a lot of ideas for upgrades for some of the ships that I could possibly get. I want it to be a Liberator-Class or if possible an FT-8 Star Guard.

I walked toward the command center where usually Bey'wan is and I there he was overlooking of what remaining naval forces we had since we had a little situation involving Vaylin and SCORPIO taking over the Gravestone. The simple idea of someone else using that ship, especially those two, was more than terrifying so no wonder they took more than half the fleet to take it back.

"Greetings admiral," I said getting his attention making he turn around, looks like he was looking at a datapad.

"Shane, good to see you. So that means you finished your work in the lab," he said.

"Yeah, just finished giving my report to doctor Oggurrobb. How are the pilots doing with the new upgrades?" I asked wanting to know the pilots' thoughts of them.

"For what I heard looks like you guys made them their day. Now they are eager to use them in a real battle," he said with some amusement.

"Well, considering our current situation they might be using them sooner than they think. By the way, any news about our little kidnapping situation?" I asked with some concern.

"Just got contacted by one of the captains. Apparently, the whole thing was a trap, the moment they arrived a fleet was waiting for them and apparently something happened inside the Gravestone because shortly after the Eternal fleet left the system the ship jumped to hyperspace to an unknown location," he said with some anger in the last part.

"Did they told you who was inside the Gravestone?" I asked worried about this new development.

"According to him, the crew was transported to one of the cruisers to receive medical attention while a group remained inside," he said with now with concern this time.

"Why do I have the feeling I already know who was inside?" I said not surprised.

"Yeah. The Commander along with Theron, Lana, Aric, Vette, Kaliyo, Torian and Koth where in the Gravestone before the jump," he explained.

"What about my master? She told she was also going to help with the mission," I asked but already knowing the answer.

"Master Jeanales was also inside the ship with Darth Vernd and their droids," he said.

"Oh great. This is like the Saresh's take over attempt again. Let's hope they manage to return in time before word start spreads and some opportunist comes or worst the Republic or the Eternal Empire tries to make a move against us," I said in exasperation.

"I doubt they will do anything against us. For what I was told Vaylin was inside the ship so right now they are leaderless and the Republic is still recovering, they will be thinking twice before attacking us since we are allied with the Sith Empire," I could detect some dislike with the last he said.

"You're still not used with this alliance. Can't blame you, I know it must be difficult since you two had been at war," I said.

"I admit that joining forces with the Sith Empire was something out of my comfort zone, but ever since joining the Alliance, I've seen the impossible be possible. Besides, I would rather work with them than with that backstabbing Saresh," he said with some anger.

"By the way, how is the former chancellor doing in her cell? Any word from the Republic?" I asked.

"She's receiving the treatment she deserves in her cozy cell, serves her right after everything she did. Although, I still think we should just throw her into a dark room and lost the key," he said with some satisfaction in his voice despite the slightly angry look on his face. "And the Republic claims everything she did was on her own. But still, I think there were some senators involved with that."

"I understand, but the Commander wanted to show he was different from her and that the Alliance was more than just a mixed group of different factions. And so far, I think we've proved them we can do what they couldn't" I said with a smirk.

"Haha, yeah. Makes me wonder what Malcom is trying to do now that more and more of his soldiers are leaving their ranks to join us. He's not the kind of man that likes losing," he said.

"If he doesn't like it then he should have done his job like he was supposed to. He left many good men to leave their ranks, but I'm glad he did," I said.

"He better doesn't hear you said that, but I agree with you. You know, for a Jedi, you are very different from the ones I've seen during my career," he said.

"Yeah, well. Have you seen who my master is? Spending enough time with her tends to make you think… different from most Jedi," I said with some exasperation in my voice.

"Oh, I remember very well what she did for your training. Got some new burned marks on you?" he said with amusement.

"Lucky for me no, I haven't. I became better since that nightmare of a training." I said remembering that horrible first 'real' training as mom called it.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Shane POV**_

 _We were using one of the unused landing platforms as a training are and I just finished destroying all four remaining combat remotes with my saber, their remains sparking all around me with the cuts still bright for the heat of my lightsaber against them. With this, I scored twenty-two, a new personal record._

" _Looks like you've improved your skills with Soresu at a fast pace, although you're still keeping your grip too tight. Try to remain light on your feet and always remember to maintain your middle ring up always, you're fast and have a good defense but you keep losing some of your focus every time you get into an engagement showing opening that someone could use against you," she said acting as a master instead of my mom._

" _Can you give me a break? I've improved a lot ever since the attack over Odessen with training none stop; I think I deserve a little like I don't know. Maybe taking me with you in your next mission?" I asked with some hope in my voice._

" _You've become good in lightsaber combat, you control over Shii-Sho, Makashi and Soresu are impressive for someone your age and with each passing day I can feel you grow stronger with the Force since you started to meditate to improve your connection with it," she said making me smirk a bit on the fast growth of my abilities. "Despite that, there are still some flaws that need to be addressed before you get into some Alliance missions with me," she finished._

" _What kind of flaws?" I asked skeptically._

" _Besides the ones I said before I noticed that when facing droids and other inorganics your moves are more fluent and fast but during our sparring's, I noticed you hold yourself back and think your next move too much. Tell me something, are you doubting when fighting someone else or are you scare of hurting them?" she asked me with that look that told she already knew but wanted to hear it from me._

 _With a heavy sigh, I decided to tell her the truth "Sorry. Fighting droids are one thing but against living beings? I can't help but be worried to harm them even if it is in self-defense," I said a bit ashamed looking to the ground._

 _I felt a hand on my shoulder making me look up to see mom with a comforting smile. "I know how you feel, I was once like you. Scared of hurting others with my abilities," she said with some shame in her voice. "Jedis are defenders of peace and justice, we cherish life and our lightsabers are extensions of ourselves. We use our abilities to end conflicts without losing lives, if possible."_

 _She then got up and looked at me with a smile. "You're compassionate and always willing to help others regardless if you know them or not. You always aim to disarm first before using more lethal methods," then she became more serious. "If you want to come with us on a mission you need to push those worries away. You must be ready to fight and defeat all enemies that get in your way or you'll die; we're at war after all."_

" _I proved myself capable enough during the invasion of Voss. Ok, I admit that I didn't dare to fight the knights that went into the Tower of Prophecy, but those skytroopers? They are good, but not good enough against me," I said with some pride._

 _She looked at me with a raised brow "Oh, really? I remember seeing you struggling with a couple of them before we arrived."_

" _A few more seconds and those droids would have ended like a bunch of scrap metal thank you very much," I refuted._

" _Are you really sure about it?" she asked teasingly._

" _I'm confident in my abilities to build and cut droids," I answered with a challenging voice. That line was the last nail of my coffin._

" _Is that so?" she then looked to the side where dad was just looking at us with HK, of course, you can't see his actual face with that mask but you could fell his gaze still. "Uhm, excuse me Darth Vernd?" she asked him as if they were just acquaintances. "Can I make you a request?" I should have expected what she was planning._

" _That depends, what do you have in mind?" I'm pretty sure he was smirking under his mask._

 _I saw her getting close to his hear and even if I couldn't hear her I was started to get nervous. After a couple of seconds both separate and start walking at me. It was in that moment that I realized I was about to regret letting myself been arrogant and would be my last after this._

 _The moment they got in front of me he looked around first before crossing his arms, "Your 'master' says you think you can get involve in Alliance´s missions. Fighting droids is one thing, but facing a Knight of Zakuul or even one of Vaylin's executioners. You need to have your mind, heart, and soul ready to take someone else's life," he said while pointing to my head, right side of my chest and then the middle. "If you really think you're ready for that then you must face one final test. Pass it and you'll participate in the next missions from here on."_

" _What kind of test?" I asked suspiciously._

" _Nothing crazy, just defeating a single droid. Simple enough for some of your skill," he said._

" _If that's what I need to do then, I'll do it," I said in a challenging way._

" _If you're sure…" he said before stepping to the side, mom doing the same, and let me see something or more like someone behind them. My eyes widened the moment I recognize what I got myself into. "Alright, he says he's ready. You're up."_

" _Declaration: All systems at 100% of efficiency. Safety protocols activate, lethal force is restricted. I hope you are ready for this young master." HK said getting his blaster rifle ready in a low output setting._

 _I only managed to swallow some saliva before I activated my lightsaber and start blocking his shots at the best of my abilities. I mean, I'm good but this is HK who we're talking about, he was designed, modified and upgraded to kill force users with precision and lethality._

 _After a couple of seconds, one of his shots got me in my left shoulder causing me to wince a bit, "Ouch! Hey, I thought you said no lethal force!" still feeling that burning sensation where the blaster bolt hit. "That really hurt."_

" _Clarification: All my safety protocols are active. The energy use in the blaster is only at 37%, powerful enough to replicate the force caused by blaster but without provoking any real damage." Hk said before readying his blaster rifle again. "Now, I suggest getting ready for the next assault. Now, this is where we get serious," his blaster charging once again and aiming at me._

" _This is going to hurt me so much," I thought before HK started to shoot at me again._

 _ **Third POV**_

" _Maybe this test was a bit too much for him," said Jeanales a bit ashamed for her selection of test._

" _You really think so? I can't believe you convinced me into using HK for this. He doesn't know what holding back means," said Salcor._

" _Hey, what's up? What are you looking at?" said a voice from behind making them turn around to see Kaliyo, Vette, and Aric walking towards them._

" _Just giving my padawan a training session," said Jeanales trying to hide her concern._

" _Uhhh… that's why you are using the assassin droid?" asked Vette a bit concerned._

" _He's been doing pretty well so far," said Salcor before an explosion could be heard. "Ok, maybe not so good"_

" _A grenade?! Are you kidding me?!" shouted Shane before the sound of mechanical parts moving was heard followed by the sound of something charging. "Oh come on! Since when did you that?!" he managed to say before a barrage of blaster fire was heard._

" _30 credits that he won't stand 10 minutes," said Kaliyo actually enjoying the situation._

" _I'm confident he will last more, I'll put 100," said Jeanales._

" _Did you seriously bet on our son?" asked Salcor through their bond._

" _He will do fine. No way am I losing this."_

" _You have a problem." he deadpanned._

" _What about you Vette, Major?" asked Kaliyo._

" _I'm with the Jedi in this one so count me in," she said then looking at Aric._

" _I'm not betting but I had to admit the kid has guts. Facing a droid like that takes a lot of nerves," he said before a scream was heard._

" _Well, I think his gut just got burned," said Kaliyo with a triumphant smile._

" _You were saying?" said Salcor andJeanales only muttered something under her breath._

* * *

"I couldn't fell my arms in weeks and I had this metallic flavor in my mouth," I said remembering how I felt after that. "I still have a couple of marks in some parts of my body."

"Haha… I heard about that. She really is a very unusual one," he said.

"You have no idea," I sighed.

"Hey, now that you are here I want to show you something," says Bay'wan before typing something in his datapad.

"Anything I can help you?" I ask curiously.

"With most of our fleet away in the rescue mission we had to tighten our patrols with what remained and one of them encountered this," he said.

Moments later he shows me a hologram of a small fleet of Eternal Fleet warships facing an Alliance patrol. It was composed by a couple of corvettes, some light corvettes, a Dramash support ship, a Terminus-class destroyer and one of the new Mk II Harrower class that dad designed.

"There are not many of them. But still, just a single one of them is hard to destroy," I said looking at the fleets about to engage. But there was something… odd about it, the question was why.

"Is something wrong?" asked the Bothan, guess I was so concentrating on the hologram couldn't hide my expression.

After looking at the hologram for a couple of more seconds I looked at the admiral. "I'm sorry admiral but, there's something strange with the hologram," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Asking him to pass me the datapad for a better look I made a zoom towards our fleet. "The formation is not right; the MkII is too forward leaving the corvettes behind and the support ship doesn't have an escort," I explained.

"And what makes you say that?"

"I know the stats of this ships and the MkII, despite the amount of firepower it has, they are made for long-range assault, not a direct one. The smaller ones should be to the front of the destroyer escorting the support ship so it can deploy its fighters," I explained. "Whoever is in charge of these ships, they're doing the complete opposite of any proper naval strategy in this situation, going for a frontal assault based mostly on size. Hundreds If not thousands will die," I commented quite angry for this terrible tactic.

"I know, good thing this was just a simulation then," he said before turning off the holoprojector.

"Wait, you mean it was not a real fight?" I asked, surprised that he did not consider it a kind of test. I'm also glad this wasn't real; I doubt anyone could be so dumb to make moves like that.

"If someone made a mistake like that I'll have his head on a platter," says the admiral half-joking.

 _"I'm pretty sure he could do it if it really happened," I thought. "_ Well, I'm glad this wasn't the case then but… wait. Were you testing me or something?" I asked now realizing my current situation.

He laughed a bit. "I was concerned that you weren't going to figure it out. Glad I was proven wrong," he patted my shoulder. "With that out of the way, I should tell you that I was just informed that the Gravestone and its crew are on their way back and apparently they've some interesting news."

"That's good to hear. The last thing we need is news about our leaders disappearing and some opportunist tries to take over the Alliance again," I said, glad this was over but I couldn't help but thinking with one problem solved others could arise in the future. Maybe I'm just worrying too much again. "An estimated time for them to arrive?"

"Probably in an hour or two at max. We should probably begin preparing for them, the last thing I want is Theron joking about been late," he said in annoyance.

"Yeah, I can imagine. Anything I could help you with?" I asked.

"I don't think so. Maybe when they get back you can help them," he said and right on cue, we heard the sound of the long-range scanners detecting something coming out of hyperspace. "Well that was fast," commented Bey'wan.

"That ship is a thousand-year-old or more and still works like some of our best ones. I still wonder who made it," I remarked.

"I don't know, but as long as it's on our side I can live without knowing that," he said. "Better start getting a team ready for them."

"Very well then, till the next time then admiral," I said giving a small salute before leaving to the landing area where they usually park the Gravestone.

A couple of minutes later I could see the ship getting into the atmosphere and quickly descending till they reached their landing zone.

"Looks like we got a welcoming committee, a bit smaller than I thought," said Theron as he came out first from the ship followed by the rest.

"There's a team on the way if that's what want although, I think they'll be more interested in the ship than your wish for attention," I rebutted.

He looked at me for a moment with a serious face before smirking, "Glad to you're starting to grow some backbone"

"I have to thank my master for that," I smirked back, "Why the way, were is she?" I asked.

"I think it's the teacher's job to care about her student, not the other way around," says a voice from behind the group revealing my parents, except that dad was using a cast on his left arm while mom had some bandages on her face.

"For the looks of it I'm right to be worry," I said hiding my surprise. "What happened?"

"Oh, you know, the usual thing, save hostages, disarm a quantum bomb," he said, emphasizing that part as he looked at Koth, assuming it had something to do with it. "Fighting against a crazy Force user and then surviving an unknown planet full of killer droids and a strange computer system with murderous tendencies," he said as if it were something of every day ... which, honestly, is the truth.

"Ooookkkk… so… something interesting?" I asked wanting to know what exactly they went into.

"How about I get some rest first and then I tell?" she said half joking half been honest.

"I think we all deserve it but first there we must inform the Alliance of what happened," says the Commander.

"Understood Commander," says Lana before walking towards the command center.

"Need any help?" I ask wanting to be helpful.

"I'll be fine, thanks for the offer," she says before leaving to the base and the rest of the team following.

The moment we were the only ones I turned around to see at my parents with an eyebrow raised, "You said killer droids in an unknown planet?" I asked both worried and intrigued.

They both looked at each other before looking back at me. "I think you'll love to hear this," says dad with a smile.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Hope this was good for everyone and I'm REALLY sorry for the lack of updates, it's been like…. damm almost two months, I'm really sorry about this VERY very late update. To be honest I thought that I could make one chapter every two or three weeks max before starting classes but first I tried so hard to write this stories properly so it wouldn't feel taxing to read and then as soon as I started my new college semester I got like almost a dozen of projects since I'm in the last ones, and then with what little free time I had I spent it playing the mods for Empire at War to give me some ideas that I wrote in a notebook.** **Luckily this was just part of it and now if a bit more relax so I think I can write maybe one or two chapters every month or so if that's ok with you.**

 **Once again I'm really sorry and I'll give my best to improve in my writing skills to make each chapter better and if possible post them faster.** **Till next update, I'm Shadow Solaris and be free to leave your thoughts and reviews to improve this story.** **May the Force be with You and serve you well.**


	5. Apologize

**Hello everyone and hope you all enjoyed the holiday and had a happy new year! First of all, I want to thank all those who decide to follow and favorite this story that I honestly thought wasn't going to get anyone's attention. That means a lot, thank you.**

 **With that out of the way, I want to apologize for not updating since October… I should have kept my mouth shut because always something happens. The reason why I'm saying this is because I originally thought could make a chapter per month if things continued like they did with college but then one of the worst things happened to me that ate all my time.**

 **To summarize, I was put in a group to make a project for my immunology class that involved the analysis of proteins using some medical tests, I'm studying biology, so my group had to choose one of those tests and replicate it with proper results. So, we already had the theory but we needed the materials and it didn't help the facts we were chosen to be the first group to expose so we needed to make things fast but suddenly my group decided to drop out. They stopped coming to classes they were failing leaving me alone so I expend every free time on a lab doing tests till I manage to do it right and showed my work alone getting enough points to pass the course, perfect score , but I was tired and with some other projects to finish but at least the other groups did their part.**

 **Combine that plus the fact I had to decorate my house alone for holidays, I'm the only one around at home during the day, as soon I got my free time on December 11 I literally slept a whole day, I'm not joking. I barely slept 4 hours to finish all so I only slept till noon decorate, take everything from the storage, clean it and replace everything with Christmas decorations, and sleep.**

 **Worst semester of my life.**

 **But now I'm much better now and better charged so while you are reading this I'm already halfway done with the next chapter that will mark the end of my prologue as well the time of the Old Republic and we'll see what happens to Shane in a time of great tension.**

 **I really appreciate your patience and now that I'm on summer break I can maybe publish two chapters per month, hopefully.**

 **You can write your opinions and thoughts in the review section.**

 **Till the next update. I'm Shadow Solaris, over and out!**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Day Everything Changed

**Author's Note**

 **Greetings everyone and welcome to a new chapter for this introductory arc of Rise of the Defenders before getting into the main timeline… kinda :D**

 **I thank you all of those who decided to follow and favorite this story. And also those who gave their understanding for my lack of updates, thank you very much.**

 **Well, with that out of the way let's begin with a new chapter for this New Year!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Star Wars the Old Republic is owned by LucasArts and BioWare while the Clone Wars are owned by Lucasfilm Ltd and Disney. Only my OCs are my own._**

* * *

 **Prototype testing lab, Odessen – Wild Space**

 **3rd person POV…**

Inside one of the testing areas, it was filled with containers and crates placed all around and some of them with burn marks still smoking. The sound of footsteps could be heard and as they got closer the sound of metal could be recognized and soon a squad of skytroopers appear with their weapons raised, there were 11 in total with 8 of them being regular ones and 3 been heavy variants.

It was clear they were searching for something or someone and as they kept moving they begun to spread a bit they didn't notice a cloaked figure watching them from above hanging from one of the ceiling's support structures.

"Eleven of them. Alright, I think it is now or never" thought the figure as he watched the last of the droids to pass right under him before releasing his grip falling at high speed towards them like a predator over its prey.

In a matter of seconds, the sound of a lightsaber could be heard getting the attention of the last one of the group that looked up just before it was cut in half vertically. The closest one turns around to see the figure running towards it before opening fire only for them to be blocked or deflected before been cut horizontally right in its midsection so fast it took a couple of seconds before it split, the upper section still functioning as it was crawling to grab its blaster before deactivating.

"That was easier than I thought," said the figure that was revealed to be a boy. Just as he said that he noticed that part of the squad was already looking at him before aiming with their blasters. "Oh, blast it" was the only thing he said before quickly getting into a Form III stance just as the droids begun to fire at him. As the blaster bolts flew towards him the boy managed to block some of them as well deflecting other, a couple hitting two more droids, but it was just in that moment when the remaining droids appear revealing to be the heavy skytroopers that begun to get their heavy blasters ready.

It was then when the boy thought only one thing… he deactivated his lightsaber and begun to run like crazy as the new blaster barrage began, plasma bolts flying hot on his heels but managing to find cover behind a crate nearby. The shooting kept up for a couple of seconds creating before stopping allowing the smoke to clear up and revealing the scorch marks all over its front, the cloaked figure decides to take a look only to be received by more blaster fire making him taking cover once again.

"Need a distraction," he said to himself as he flinched when one of the shots passed too close for his liking, "and fast".

He began to think of a plan to escape when an idea popped up. As the skytroopers began to get close to finish him up something flew over them catching their attention and making them shoot at it only to be revealed to be a brown cloak. It was too late for them to react when the sound of a lightsaber was heard once again and two more droids were cut with another been force pushed against one of the heavies making it drop its heavy blaster giving him the chance to cut its head off.

"And that's 6," he said with some pride before been warned by the force making him turn around and see the remaining droids aiming their wrist rockets at him and 5 small missiles went flew towards him leaving no room to dodge so he did the second best thing, he used the force to lift the headless body of the heavy skytrooper and one of the pieces of a normal one and threw them towards the missiles intercepting them midway creating an explosion.

When the smoke dissipated the droids begun to search for their target but he was nowhere to be seen, but despite that, they make a defensive formation as if they were expecting something to happen.

And that something was a container been throw, catching them by surprise and smashing the remaining heavy skytroopers while the normal but the faster ones managed to get out of the way, unfortunately one of them jumped to the wrong direction. When it looked up, weapon ready, it wasn't fast enough and only managed to see a yellow blade before been cut, the last two droids looked at each other for a moment before they started to shoot from different directions while running trying to keep the boy at the defensive. While doing that they begin to circle around him in an attempt to get an opening but the boy figured their plan and just when they got close he mustered what he could from the Force and sent a force push on both sides strong enough to send them flying a couple of meters. Unfortunately, they just slipped across the floor, so no major damage was done to them, but they lost their blaster on the way.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" asked the boy as the droids were standing up.

When the droids got up they looked like they were contemplating their options for a moment before they took something from their backs, revealing them to be yellow electroblades, and then running at him.

"Now this is interesting," he said excitedly as he got into a Shii Cho stance to receive his adversaries.

The two droids kept running at him with their blades and the closest one made a diagonal strike that was quickly blocked and then redirected it to block the second one entering in a triple blade lock. Sparks flying from the contact between the plasma of the lightsaber and the electric field from the blade, this remained for a couple of seconds before the blade lock was broke and the true fight began.

One droid tried to get his head with an upper strike but he dodged it and retaliates from below only to be blocked by the second droid before the other tried to attack once again making the boy backpedal to get some space.

" _Looks like they just skipped up basics… good,"_ thought the Force user as he got into his Makashi stance while spinning his blade, now with a serious look on his face. "Show me what you can really do," he said with a smirk.

The droids ran at him once again and one tried to stab him while the other went for a horizontal slash in an attempt to get him off guard but he spins to dodge the first attack and quickly block the second one. They kept attacking him with swings from left and right but the boy just kept blocking with ease by spinning his lightsaber and using the ricochet to get some extra momentum for each block.

They keep doing that for almost five minutes when they entered in another blade lock but this time the boy enhanced his strength with the Force and pushed the droids back creating an opening, he uses a force pull to grab one of the droids and stab it right in its power core.

The droids lifeless body fell to the ground with its optics turning off, the remaining droid used its last microrocket as a last resource to destroy its target and as it was getting closer to the boy it stopped in midair confusing the droid, the boy with his hand extended made pushing motion and the projectile flew towards its owner making it explode in many burning pieces.

"Finally, I thought this would never end," the boy said before feeling a presence behind him and instinctively turned around with his lightsaber on and was only inches from the face of the one behind him and just he simply froze in place with his caramel eyes wide open.

"Keeping your guard even after defeating your foes. Good" said the figure.

 **Shane POV…**

" _I'm so dead right now,"_ that's what I thought the moment I noticed what I just did and I was sweating like crazy. I had to get it together and fast!

"Da-I mean Darth Vernd," I managed to say before realizing I still had my lightsaber on so I quickly put it away and turn it off. "I I-I'm really sorry for that sir," I said while bowing apologetically trying to calm myself for not almost cutting my dad's face but to also blew up our cover.

"There's no problem padawan. It was very entertaining to see a bunch of droids been turned into scrap," he said releasing a small laugh before I notice a group of scientists walking towards us.

"I'd like to talk more sir, but I need to give my review on the new droid processors. If you excuse me," I said while taking some deep breaths and walked to one of the scientists that was a female Nautolan.

"Greetings, my name Rih Lag and I will get your opinion on this latest test," she said with datapad on hand ready to type/record whatever I was going to say. "You can now begin"

"Alright then," I said then thinking what I just experienced. "Well, compared to the skytroopers we are using right now these ones were acting like a special force of some kind. At first they moved in a standard formation but when they got deep into the testing scenario they begun to coordinate their movements and their reaction time was good, probably due of that hive mind kind of thing that you explained to me, that must explain why those last two acted on synch now that I think about it," I said see her tipping.

"Good, that's good. Any commentaries that you might have?" she asked.

"Well, despite their reaction time they took a bit too much time to react when I threw them that container in the case of the heavy class. Maybe we could provide their processors with some info of how real special ops teams work and improve their movement because they were a bit sloppy in that sword fight. Not bad but could be better," I commented.

"Very well, I'll give this to doctor Oggurrobb to see what we can do," she said finishing writing everything I just told her.

"I could do that for you. I'm on my way to see him to check on one of his projects if there's no problem with that" I offer her.

"That would be nice, thank you" she thanks me and give me the datapad.

I began to walk towards the elevator when I saw my dad waiting at the entrance. _"I'm in BIG troubles,"_ I thought.

We didn't talk while waiting but as things changed as soon we got inside.

"Take a deep breath and calm down," dad told me. And I did it as if was suffocating or something.

"Dad, I'm SOOOO sorry I almost cut your head off," I said really scared and worry for what I almost did.

"Relax champ, you did nothing wrong. Besides, I could have freeze you in place before you could be move one more inch… or simple force choke you," he said calmly. I wasn't if was joking or not, and for the looks of it he probably saw my scared face began to laugh. "I'm just kidding… but seriously I you weren't my son you might have ended up in the medbay," dad really sucks when he tries to make a joke sometimes; I just looked at him with a blank face.

"Jokes aside, you did well out there, even if they were just prototypes in a normal confrontation, they could have killed someone like you easily, but you're not like most of the Padawans." You show skills that can be considered advanced for someone so young, but as always, there is something new to learn and space to improve, "he said, and then had a reflective look." Now that I think about it, I saw you using Makashi and a bit of Niman and Shien. I see that you're still aiming for a defense and disarmament approach," he commented and he was right, I still try to disarm my enemies instead of just defeating them, even if they are droids.

"I know I know but, that's just I prefer to try to get them alive before going for the kill. You know like a 'Two strikes and that's it' thing," I told him.

"I thought it was three strikes," he asked me confused.

"Well… that's not what Aric and Torian told me…," I respond with a shrug. We were dead silent for a couple of seconds before dad looked at me with a raised eyebrow, well I think that's how his face looks like under that helmet he uses most of the time. I once asked him why using it and he said that "It helps him when he needs to get information", not sure it is because it looks intimidating or maybe it has a lot of hardware on it. Probably a bit of both.

"I like the idea of you learning from experience fighters but maybe you should make some distance from them. Till you get older," he said a bit concern.

"Uhmm… I thought you told me that I should learn from them in how to overcome my 'holding myself back' problem. Besides, that's what helped me during Vaylin's attack on Odessen."

"I always said that experience is the best teacher but that was too much for my liking, you could have died out there, especially after that little stunt you did," he said a bit upset remembering what I did back then.

"I know it was the most suicidal thing I could do, but if I did not do something that Vette could have DIED there," I defend myself.

"We understood that. She's like a big sister to you. But throwing a bunch flash grenades at them and then attacking them wasn't exactly your brightest idea… especially since Vaylin was there," he reminded me.

"Yeah… I didn't expect her to show up, haha. I thought I was going to die if it wasn´t for," I said both glad and a bit scared since I was this close to probably die since Vaylin could have just force choke me from far away or probably toy with me before killing me. I was really scared.

"Well she didn't get the chance but your mother on the hand," he said and it goes without saying that she became more of a Sith than a Jedi on me after the whole thing ended. Mothers are scary, or maybe just mine.

"She was super pissed with me," I told him.

"That's an understatement," he said laughing a bit.

We finally arrived to doctor Oggurrobb lab, so I went to give him the report of the latest test and also to ask him about one of our projects before our conversation reminds me of scare memories.

"Doctor, I brought you the results on the skytrooper MKII plus my review on them and some ideas that could help improve them," I report him while giving him the datapad and trying to forget the face of my angry mom.

"Ahh, these are satisfactory results," he said while reading the information in it. "I see I haven't got to my breakthrough yet with the droids yet, hmm. These ideas might be of some benefit to create my true master piece."

"Maybe I could gather some data from Major Jorgan of Havoc Squad or maybe Torian for some unorthodox tactics," I suggested with a shrug.

"Perhaps some information from eminent members of the Eternal Alliance could be useful to make them worthy," he said with a thoughtful expression while scratching his 'chin'.

"Perhaps I can help you with that," offered dad catching Oggurrobb's attention.

"Lord Vernd! It is nice to see a fellow creator of marvelous constructions," he said excited, probably dad id the only person he considers an equal.

"Good to see you too doctor. So, as I was saying I could talk with the Commander to get some of our best fighters to gather data and use it for the MkII program," he explained.

"That'll be a most favorable idea, my lord," he said quite happy. I said he considered dad like his equal but maybe is more his superior or something.

"Very well then, I'll talk with him and give you his answer after our mission," he said and that last part took me by surprise. Wait, a mission? None of them told me about a mission.

"No problem at all, in the mean time I'll see some of the next to become my new master pieces" he answered and then dad walked away. Juvard looked at me for a moment and asked. "Do you require something young Malborn?"

"Uhhh… no, no doc. I'm good, thanks" I said before following dad.

When I finally reached him I looked around to see if there was no one near us so I could be open with him.

"You have a mission? Since when?" I asked him since not a single time mom told me during my Jedi training.

"Since we got intel regarding a superweapon. Remember Iokath?" he asked me.

"You mean that metal world with highly advanced alien technology that was filled with killer robots, a psychopath AI and where the Eternal fleet came from? How could I forget?" I said sarcastically.

"Very funny Shane, but yeah that place. The thing is that we have been sending scouts to know when the planet is safe enough for us to go and properly explore it since you know, radiation poisoning" he explains.

"Wait, so that means it's finally safe to visit?" I asked a bit excited.

"Don't get ahead of yourself kiddo, we still need to get Lana's report to see if it is 'safe' there. There might still be some pockets of radiation in some places and even if there none there's still a lot we don't know about the place except is filled with weapons of mass destruction that could kill us all and other worlds too. That's why the original creators hid the place and wiped out the GEMINI's memories about it," he warned me and to be honest he was right. For what they told me after coming back from that place they said it was like Coruscant if Coruscant was filled with death traps, killer robots and was once inhabited by a bunch of psycos that used planets to test their weapons.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, with your luck you might either find their main server to download all their secrets… or a giant killer robot armed to the teeth with super crazy alien weapons" I said with a little smirk on the last part.

"I think you're exaggerating a bit, don't you think?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"Didn't you fought and then used a giant robot to help you guys escape from Iokath?" I remark, remembering what they told what they did to get out from there.

"Well… ok, you got me there. But that's a perfect example of what could happen there and why you can't go," he said.

"Alright, I get. Maybe you could bring me a souvenir? You managed to get those codes for the MkII skytroopers so maybe, you could get me some of that alien tech? I can already start imaging the things I could do," I asked him a bit excited.

"I don't think that's a good idea; let me talk to your mother about that first and we'll see what we can do," he suggested, between the two of them dad was like the responsible and cool dad while mom was the odd but overprotective mother.

"Now that we're talking about getting permission, when can I see your lab? You know, the one that you made in the far side of the base where you work on secret projects," I said trying to convince him.

"Nice try son but you remember our deal, when you get 14 you'll get to see my lab. Until then, you'll be assisting in doctor Juvard's lab," he said with a voice that told me it wasn't negotiable.

"Fine… what about my own starfighter? I passed the simulations," I asked with some hope but just when he was going to answer his comlink activates indicating an incoming call.

"Darth Vernd here. Is it time for our field trip?" he responds half joking and then the Commander's voice was heard but it sounded in distress.

"Something happened on Iokath, the Republic and the Sith Empire are on the planet looking for the super weapon. Theron and I are on our way with the Eternal fleet but we might need some backup. Get a team and meet us there, I will send you the coordinates as soon as I arrive. We must find Lana and secure whatever is hidden there," he ordered and then ended the transmission.

We remained completely silent for a couple of seconds before I decide to break it.

"What the? How did they know about it?!" asked, dumbfounded by how that planet went from lost in time to be contested by three factions. What the kriff?!

"I don't, but we'll figure it out as soon as we get there. I'll get your mom and T7 to help the Commander on Iokath," he said as he began to walk towards the hangar.

"Wait, what about HK?" I asked wondering why he wasn't taking the assassin droid with him.

"He's receiving an upgrade right now and needs to be plugged on my terminal till it's finished. Besides he could help here if anything happens," he explained before starting to speed up but stopped for a moment to look at me. "I'll see if I can get you a droid core and start thinking what you want to customize your droid," he said with a smirk making me get quite excited before continuing on his way while taking out his holocom.

After he was out of sight I begun to feel a bit worried. Not because they were going back to that place, but because the Republic and Sith Empire are involve in this and what could this mean. Maybe I'm just overthinking again and is just a coincidence, then again mom and dad always told me that 'there wasn't such things as coincidence'. I hope they are wrong this time.

 **Sometime later…**

To keep myself distracted from my parents' mission I decided to go to the place where I learned how to remain calm… Sana-Rae's Force Enclave. So there was I, sitting on my knees, meditating and trying to focus but with little success.

I kept trying for a couple of minutes more when I felt Sana walking towards me making me open my eyes and look up to see her right in front of me looking at me with her azure eyes.

"Oh, hi miss Sana-Rae. Do you need something?" I asked.

"I saw on a vision that you were struggling, so I came to assist you. What troubles you?" she asked.

"I… was trying to meditate to see if I could get some insight on what's going on Iokath," I said giving a half true since I do want to know what's going on but because of my parents.

"I see. Perhaps I can assist you with it," she said and then kneeled in front of me taking a meditation position. "Now, I want you to remember what I told you when we first started these meditating sessions and take a deep breath," she instructed me and so I started to do what she told me.

"Are you more relaxed now?" She asked and I nodded. "Now, close your eyes and feel the Force around you, from every person in this room to those on this base and beyond. Feel the Living Force that comes from each being, how they are all connected to something much greater than light or darkness. Let it surround you, penetrate you and let it guide you and show you the answers that you seek," she instructed me and so, instead of trying to get answers by force, I simply followed the" flow "in a matter of speak.

I kept focusing and allowing myself to go deeper into the Force for probably half an hour, but without luck so far.

"I think this not working Sana," I told her without opening my eyes but then I felt something was wrong, not only because she didn't respond but it was quieter than usual. We might be in a place to meditate so it's supposed to be quiet but we were also in the Eternal Alliance's headquarters so the sounds of people walking around should be expected.

After a couple of more seconds of simply silence, I decided to see what was going on and… this wasn't what I was expecting.

The best way to describe what I was seen right now was darkness, complete and total darkness and emptiness. I frantically began to see everywhere only to find myself alone in this dark and empty space that for some reason had a floor.

"Ok… I don't think this was supposed to happen," I said to myself and decide to see if maybe something might happen if I started to walk around. So I started to walk around this place while trying to figure what was going on and if there was a way to get out of this weird void.

"Dad told me that using the Force to look for answers could be weird but I think this takes it to a whole new level," I said while continuing walking.

"This place is endless. I'll never find my way out more less what I was looking for in the first place," I said in exasperation. If this was some kind of test or something I don't get what the test is even about. Am I supposed to find some kind of clue or sign? Or maybe some kind of weird light? Whatever it is I better find it before something weirder happens.

I kept walking some more while trying to figure things out and that's when I decide to try to extend my senses and maybe, just maybe, find something that could help me. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I concentrate and try my idea, despite it probably be useless, and guess what? It works! There was something just ahead and whatever it is, it's very close.

I went to the direction where I felt the strange presence and as I got closer I began to hear strange whispers and voices around me that I couldn't comprehend, but then some of them started to get clear.

 _Our blades are yours to command…_

Blades? Whoever is talking is probably some kind of warrior.

 _... my loyalty lies to my comrades…_

That voice sounded like a droid, one that sounded more monotone than the ones I know.

 _Aliit ori'shya tal'din…_

Now is a woman's voice and what she said was Mando'a. If my studies of their language and my talks with Torian are correct she said 'Family is more than blood'… weird. But it wasn't as weird as the next voice I heard.

 _SSSShow me who you really are!_

Who is that supposed to be? I've never hear someone like they before, but their way of talk make me think of some reptilian species. The more I walked the more this voices became clearer and stranger.

 _Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Trust your instincts._

Ok, NOW I do not have an IDEA who that was! I better get out of here quickly before I start losing my sanity. Although, that is good advice.

 _You have no place here boy …_ I heard a menacing voice that made me stop and suddenly I felt a cold and dark presence growing and the place suddenly a red glow started to shine behind me making me slowly turn to see something rising from the dark but the bright red light was covering it so I couldn't who or what it is but one thing I was sure, I needed to get out of here fast!

I started to run where I started to see a light that was getting brighter the closer I got, how convenient. Just as I was half way the Force send me a warning making me turn around and the figure using some kind of dark clouds with red lightning that was sent towards me really fast.

I use everything to boost my speed but those clouds were stepping on my heels and could see them slowly appearing to my sides, I don't think I'm going to make it.

… _now you'll die!_ Said that voice making those clouds to expand and start to surround me very fast. I try to increase my speed with everything I had, but in vain.

I thought I was a goner when these clouds started to close till the point when I could only see a little light from the outside but then I felt another presence right in front on me.

 _Leave the boy alone!_ Shouted a booming voice and suddenly those dark Force clouds were blown away like they were nothing and moments later I saw someone who I only could see to be probably a Force ghost because it was translucid but some pieces of armor could be seen but not his face.

" _You have no place in here Sith!"_ said the dark figure.

" _You have no place in here as well, old one," s_ ays the Sith. _"This boy is beyond your reach. Return to the abyss where you belong,"_ and with that said that weird figure vanished as if it was never there in the first place.

Now I'm totally speechless, one moment I was escaping from a dark figure that looked like wanted to drown me with weird dark clouds and now some death sith came to my rescue. This was supposed to be a simple meditation session and instead, it turned out into a weird life or death situation that I don't even know if it was real!

" _This place is not safe for you, young Shane,"_ he said, taking me by surprise.

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked, still dumbfounded by what he said before.

" _There's much that I know but little time to tell,"_ he said and I managed to notice his voice sounded like if he was wearing a mask or something. _"It's time for you to leave boy,"_ wait, leave?

"Wait! Who are you? And who or what was that?" I tried to ask him but then I felt as if something was dragging me towards the light.

" _We'll meet again in some other time. But first, you must be prepared for what will come,"_ he said in a matter of a warning.

"No, wait! What do you mean by that?" I asked while trying to fight back the invisible pull, but I was slowly slipping.

" _You'll fine soon enough,"_ I managed to hear him say before I was covered by a blinding light that made cover my eyes.

I started to get back to my senses when I heard a voice calling me.

"Shane. Shane, can you hear me?" I hear Sana-Rae asking me as my vision finally came back.

"Yes, yes. I-I can hear," I respond while rubbing my eyes.

"I sense tension from you during the meditation, as well a strange disturbance," she explained.

"I don't really know. Sana, how far have your visions shown you?" I asked her since her kind is very proficient with this type of things.

"Visions are not completely precise on when and where they will happen, even the ones I have. But to be able to understand them is more complex than it appears," she explains.

"How so?" I ask curiously about it.

"While looking through the Force you'll see things in the appearance of visions but that's not always the case. Just like the Force influence in all living things, one can also influence while looking through it creating hallucinations and false visions influenced by the user's emotional state," she explained.

"So, you mean that sometimes visions can or cannot be real? They could be just creations of my own because of my worries?" I asked to see if I understood correctly.

"Yes and no. It's true that your worries could have made you see things but you must also consider there is always some truth in them. Maybe if you tell me what you saw I could help you to understand them better," she suggests. Well, I think is better talk to someone that has them regularly.

"I'm not sure myself. It was dark at first, like a void, and then I heard voices" I begin to tell her what I could remember.

"Voices? Were familiar to you?" she asks.

"That's the thing, I don't know who or what they were and yet for some reason, they felt familiar at the same time. But that wasn't the strangest thing that happened," I said remembering the chilling sensation that I felt.

"Then what else happened?"

"There was someone…or something. I don't know but I could sense dark presence coming from it and the scariest part was that it attacked me," I tell looking at her eyes and I think she notices the fear on my eyes.

"It attacked you? That's very unlikely if not impossible," she says while trying to process what I'm telling her.

"I know it sounds weird but it did. That thing used some sort of dark clouds to try to catch me, so I run as fast as I could but they were too fast and almost got me," I tell her.

"I sense there was more than that," she comments.

"There was someone else, who stop those clouds and expelled that thing," I said before taking a deep breath before continuing. "Sana, he knew who I am" it was a couple of months after I was under Sana-Rae's training when she told me that she knew about who I really was. I asked how she knew but she only said she saw it in a vision. If I had to choose who else should know about this it'll be her because she's someone that I'll trust with my life.

"You saw who he was or he said something to you?" she asks curiously about it.

"No, I couldn't see who was. But it was definitely a man wearing some armor and some kind of mask or helmet for how his voice sounded," I tell her while trying to remember if I managed to see something to help me figure it out who was.

We remained in silence for a time, trying to think of a reason of what I experienced and to be honest, I have nothing. "I believe I might know what you experienced," she says catching my attention.

"It's just a supposition but I believe

"Are you saying that they weren't the product of my worries and fears? Then what they were?" I ask her wanting to know what I experienced back there.

"I think that what you saw were not illusions but things that you share a connection with," she says. When I heard that, I had more questions than the ones I already had and I didn't wait to express these questions.

"Wait a second! Are you telling me that all those voices and the scary dark figure are connected with me in some way?" I ask her, shocked by what she was telling me. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't have a clear answer for that, but what I believe it is the result of the strong connection you have with the Force and this planet," she begins to say. "Ever since I began to train you, under your father's request, I've seen you grow both in power and abilities. It's possible that the strong connection with the Force of Odessen and your growth allowing you to take a glimpse of a path you're yet to cross"

I said nothing as I kept trying to process what she told me. This was just getting weirder and weirder. I only wanted to get some answers and now I have even more questions, can't I have a break?

"Why can't things be simple every ones in a while?" I said with a heavy sigh while scratching the back of my head. "Dad always told me that the Force could do the impossible possible but this is just ridiculous"

"I'm afraid there's still so little we know about the Force that we barely scratch its surface. I wish I capable to tell you more," she says apologetically.

"You have nothing to apologize for, you have helped me a lot since I was under your tutelage and I am more than grateful for that," I told her with a respectful bow.

"There is no need to thank me, it was your own abilities that allowed you to reach this point. I have seen in my visions that you will not have to continue to be under my guidance much longer," she says as we stand up and I flex my legs a bit. I could have learned how to meditate for long periods of time but that doesn't mean that I enjoy it, especially when they left my legs so stiff.

"I don't think I've improved that much Sana, I bet there's much more you can teach me," I said half joking.

"Perhaps… in the meantime, I shall see what I can find to help you understand your visions with some interpreters," she offers as we walk back towards the main area of the Force Enclave.

"I'll appreciate that, I've been told that the future is not set in stone but knowing a bit of what might happen is never bad," I comment. "I know things didn't went the way I wanted but thank you for not only teaching me with and for using what little free time you have to help me. I know you're very busy since the formation of the Eternal Alliance,"

"As head of the Force Enclave my duty is to assist the force users in the Alliance. As one of them you also deserve such attention," says Sana.

"Well, either way, thanks again and I hope our next session will be soon," I told her while saying my goodbyes to her and leaving the Enclave to find something to help me keep my mind occupied after this 'Force visions' thing.

* * *

 **3rd POV…**

Unknown to Shane, as he was leaving he failed to see the sorrowed look that Sana-Rae had.

" _Your future may not be yet clear young Shane. But you're destined for much more than you realize,"_ she said to herself as she walked towards the statue that was bathed by the sunlight.

 _"May our teachings help you on your path and prepare you for what is to come. Present and future"_ and with those last words, she kneeled in front of the statue to prepare herself for the coming storm.

* * *

 **Shane POV…**

I was on my room finishing some new gadgets to present them to doctor Juvard and see if they could of some use for our forces, I like making this thing but I REALLY wish I could work with the main team in making battledroids, special weapons and the like. You know, something that makes things blow up. To change things a little and make something a bit more… exciting.

*Sigh* But I really can't complain right now because this helps me keep my mind occupied by what happened an hour ago, and since I can't use the training room until mom comes back or HK finishes with her update, then I can have someone to train with.

 _"Oh, great. Now I'm thinking about that again,"_ better try to concentrate on this before making a wrong move and causing an overload. This could be a portable shield but with this new plasma conductor I could turn this thing into a bomb if I'm not careful, I don't want burn marks from plasma all over my room. Ok, this piece goes here, this wires here, a power converter and then I began to give the final touches.

I finished to assemble it to a bracer, to be used in a similar way as the ones in a vambrace, but the difference is that this one is half the size and if I did it correctly the shield emitter should be able to change the size of the shield from a small personal one to one that could cover the front of the user and those close to him, good to support a squad. But nothing of that will matter if this doesn't even work.

 _"Now, for a test"_ I put on the bracelet and activate it, I know I should not try them on myself, but I'm sure it works ... almost. Oh please, don't blow up on me. For a couple of seconds nothing happened and honestly, I was both relieve and disappointed, but that quickly changed when then the everything changed when I heard the bracer begin to turn on and an energy shield came to life with a yellow light.

"Works!" I cried out in excitement as the shield illuminated my room, _"So far so good,"_ I make some tests and analyzes and for what I could tell the energy shield was stable and working properly, let's try the expanding mode. With the press of a button, the shield changed off from its small circular datapad size to one as tall as me and almost four times wider, but the circular shape doesn't convince me. Maybe I should change it for a more square one?

I grab one of my screwdrivers to make some adjustments when I felt a strange feeling through the Force.

" _What was that?"_ that felt as if… mom was really mad.

"What's going on over there?"

* * *

 **Iokath, Unknown Regions**

 **3rd POV…**

Over Iokath things just went from bad to worst. Tensions were high the moment they arrive and saw both fleets of the Republic and Sith Empire just waiting over the planet's atmosphere, and to make things worse the Eternal Fleet was disabled from something near the superweapon leaving them without orbital support.

The Commander's team was consisting on Theron, Salcor, Jeanales, Kaliyo, Arcann and Senya and as soon they landed on the planet Iokath's security system tried to 'purify' them, but they weren't a threat for their combined strength and turn the droids into scrap metal with ease.

In a matter of minutes, they reached the base that Lana Beniko made and where she captured two agents sent by the leaders of the other two factions so that the Commander could choose. To choose which side will take the Eternal Alliance to take control of the planet and its secrets. Needless to say, things become more complicated.

The Commander honored his previous alliance with Acina and the Sith Empire, who helped them from the battle at Voss. Something that Supreme Commander Malcom did not accept and ordered Elara Dorne to activate the bombs that they placed around the base causing some casualties before she escaped from there to join with the Republic who started to attack.

"Oh, when I find that double cross son of a bantha. She will regret ever pressing that button," said Jeanales quite piss as she followed the team towards Acina's base that was under Republic attack. "And not to say when I find Malcom,"

"One thing at the time. First we need to fend off the Republic's attack, reunite with Acina and then prepare our counterattack," said Salcor trying to calm her wife down but it was obvious it wasn't working.

"Focus you two. We need to secure this area so we can form a plan, you're not the only one who wants to give Malcom a piece of your mind," said Theron also mad for what his dad did.

"How about less talking and more fighting!" shouted Kaliyo as she took out her blaster as republic troopers and Jedis came into view.

"I'd have to agree with her," commented Senya.

"Let's show them what happens when they challenge the Eternal Alliance," says Arcann as everyone else took out their respective weapons.

"Good. I have some anger to vent off," said Jeanales getting into a Jar'Kai stance with both blue lightsabers.

" _That's my wife for you,"_ said Salcor in his mind, mentally sweatdropping as he readied his red saberstaff. "Let's get this done," and begin to engage the enemy.

* * *

 **Shane POV…**

 _"Ok, now I feel like mom is in a wave of murders ... And my father is worried"_ since I felt that mom was angry in some way, I tried to reach them and see what was going on, but all I felt was mostly from mom and she was beyond piss, she was totally angry. I do not know what made her look like that, but I felt sorry for the person who provoked her, she's very scary when she's like that.

I decide to put those thoughts aside and concentrate on my task at hand, to see if any of the things I build could of some use for something. With that in mind, I pushed the crate with my gadgets in it toward the lab once again to get the critical opinion of the head scientist.

"Doctor Juvard," I called to get the Hutt's attention.

"Ah, young Shane. You came to show your newest work?" he asks.

"Yep. But first let me show you the small ones before going for my biggest creation yet," I said with some excitement as I moved the crate to one of the tables with Juvard following.

"By all means. Display the fruit of your young mind," he says and so I started to take all the different pieces of equipment and gadgets I made.

"Very well then, to start I present to you magnetic ion disks. Similar to an ion charge but in a disc shape for an easy and long throw and when active it has a five second to throw them before it generates a considerable strong electromagnetic field to attach itself to any nearby metallic object before it then releases an EMP powerful enough to disable a walker or a squad of droids," I explained and then leave the disc on the table "Maybe I could be modified to be used as an explosive or put a tracker in it" I add.

"Hmm, effective yet simple. Elegant and practical, a fine piece of art that reflects simplicity and functionality," commented the Hutt.

"If you liked that then you'll love this one," I said as I took the next item from the crate. "Now this is a multi-tool arm for a humanoid droid. We could add them to some of the battledroids so they can perform repairs to equipment or other droids and vehicles without the need to wait for the engineers to arrive. So far I managed to put seven different tools from a screwdriver, a saw and a fusioncutter, and even an interface arm to interact with a computer if necessary," I explain as I gave him the arm to inspect it.

He inspected the arm for a couple of minutes as well reading the specification in the datapad I gave him with critical eyes, looking back and ford both items… This is gonna take a while.

* * *

 **Iokath's orbit, Unknown Regions**

 **3rd POV…**

The Republic's surprise attack against the newly form coalition on the Sith Empire and Eternal Alliance managed to buy them time secure and reinforce their base but, they were currently regrouping after the coalition shake off their initial attack and under the leadership of the Commander they managed to fend and push their forces back.

On the planet's orbit, Supreme Commander Malcom was looking through his ship viewport while plotting his next move. In the middle of it the hologram of Elara Dorne to inform him of their current situation.

"Strikes teams Aurek and Grek suffered heavy losses. The survivors await your orders" informs Elara.

"Acina must be loving this. But her victory belongs to her ally," comments the supreme commander with a hint of anger. "You compiled the report of the Alliance Commander. What's your recommendation?"

"He's a hardened veteran with extensive personnel and resources. Even with our numbers, I doubt our chances in a head-to-head battle. Asymmetrical tactics would be best," she says but then comments about something she saw during her brief time in the Alliance base. "Sir, I must inform you that the Commander came with some allies,"

"If you're worried about my son, I know how to deal with him and for the Sith, she will fall as the other two," responds Malcom thinking that the presence of his son, the former head of Sith Intelligence and the former emperor and his mother were a problem.

"It's not them sir. During the meeting, there were three more. One was a female Rattataki by the name of Kaliyo Djannis," she begins.

"The anarchist? A loose cannon like her could be a problem," comments Malcom while bringing a hand to his chin.

"Possible, but she is not the one to be careful," he replies before showing two photos of a man and a woman with lightsabers in his hand. "These are Darth Vernd and Jeanales Colvbeal. Also known as the dark sorcerer and the sword lover respectively. Two of the most powerful users of force that the Republic and the Sith Empire have ever produced, "he explains.

Now, understanding the concern of his captain, the supreme commander raised a hand to his head as a sign of concern. "Are you positive it was them?" he asks with a heavy sigh.

"I am sir," she confirms before zooming on the picture of the Darth Vernd. "Before my defection, I heard about Darth Marr's apprentice and the things he could do. Rumors said that he was a prodigy when it came to science and sorcery, and that's the reason why he rose so quickly into the ranks and became head of the Sphere of Biotic Science. Our spies even said that he even participated in the super-weapons project that created the light-speed cannon known as the Gauntlet and we can assume many others," informs Elara everything she knew about this particular SIth Lord.

"So, we have the ex-apprentice of the previous head of the council," comments Malcom while processing what he was told. Now he not only had two high ranking Siths to deal with but then he changed his attention towards the second image. "And we also had to deal with her too. This is just my day," he says sarcastically.

"Sir, I wish to ask. I've only known her from reports but for the way you're expressing yourself it means you have some personal experience with this particular Jedi," asked captain with curiosity.

"The Blade Mistress, or at least that's how she made herself been called. She is an odd one even by Jedi standards, but she compensated that when it came to a fight. I heard from some council members from her order that she could be the next battlemaster if it wasn't for her challenging nature," grumbled the supreme commander.

"Challenging, sir?" asked the captain with curiosity.

"Of all the Jedis I've ever seen she was one of the few that didn't follow orders. I worked with her once and we didn't share the same goals and had arguments constantly," he explained with some distaste.

"But, why was that? Aren't Jedi supposed to work with the army?" she asked.

"Usually that is the case, but with her. Things were… different. She didn't liked tactics that involved high casualties or with low rates of survival. She was always defying orders and jumping into a fight forgetting about the mission just to save some few and for a Jedi, she could be very aggressive when she was told to do the opposite," he explained and then add. "We didn't exactly saw eye-to-eye when we worked together and after a mission… let's just say it was the first time a saw what she could really do after taking an enemy base almost by herself,"

"Then our chances of success are even slimmer than before," summarize Elara.

"No. I refuse to let Acina and the Commander get the superweapon and anything else on Iokath. The Republic needs it if it wants to survive," exclaimed Malcom.

"Me too, sir. But with this turn of events, contacting reinforcements would be the course of action. Unfortunately, our closest forces are at least two hours of our location," says Elara trying to come up with a strategy.

"No. We'll continue with the current plan, we need to shock the Alliance Commander. Gather your top engineers and rally the troops. I'm coming to Iokath," ordered the supreme commander.

"What about those two?" she asked with some concern.

"Don't worry about it, captain. I have a plan," he reassured her to what she only gave him a salute before ending the transmission.

Malcom remained in silence for a couple of seconds before opening a new communication channel. "This is Supreme Commander Malcom of the Galactic Republic contacting Admiral Horshk, coming," he said and waited a couple more of seconds for a response.

The holoprojector then made a sound signaling it was receiving a new transmission making him answer it. The projection of a middle-aged man wearing a uniform of the Republic's navy appeared and the man looked towards Malcom's direction.

"This is Admiral Horshk speaking. Supreme Commander Malcom, what is it you need?" he asked.

"I need you to take your fleet to this coordinates and begin with the operation, this is probably our only shot," he orders as he was sending the coordinates.

"It will be done, sir, it's time to put an end to all this and get a decisive victory for the Republic," he responds before ending the transmission.

With that Malcom started to walk out of the command bridge, to begin with, his plan to get the power to destroy the enemies of the Republic.

* * *

 **Sith Empire Base**

 **3rd POV…**

After dealing with the remaining Republic forces and securing the area empress Acina, Theron Shan, the Commander and Salcor (a.k.a Darth Vernd) were looking at the hologram of the enemy base.

"*whistle* Now that's quite impressive. For a Republic base," comments Salcor under his mask while looking at the base.

"The Republic has erected a formidable base. Their defenses are impressive, but they lack the supplies needed for a long campaign," begins to explain the Empress.

"So they thought they could just take the weapon a leave without any problem. They were clearly desperate," comments Theron.

"If we lay siege on Malcom's base, we can suffocate the Republic offensive and win the war" she finished.

"The old imperial tactic, simple but effective. I see you haven't lost your touch Acina," says Salcor.

"I'm not the empress because of sheer strength, Vernd. Do I need to remind you how you got your position," she refuted.

"Malcom knows our weaknesses. If we give him enough time, he'll find a way to exploit them," says the Commander.

"Then we attack swiftly. Destroy his base and, and leave the Republic in ruins," offers Acina.

"I'm not sure about this Acina. It looks too easy in my opinion," comments Salcor seen some flaws in the plan.

"He's right. Malcom will be expecting a frontal assault. He'll ambush us the second we enter the base. We'll be trapped inside, running blind and locked on the Republic's sights" warns Theron.

"Then we need something to give us the upper hand over Malcom. Any ideas?" asked the Commander, looking for some suggestions to help them in finishing this conflict fast and with little casualties for their side.

"Maybe we could use of Iokath's weapons for that," suggested Salcor.

"My scouts recently found a weapons factory. It is guarded by a host of Iokath droids and filled to the brim with dangerous toys," she looks at Salcor. "What do you say if we plunder the factory, then use what we find so Vernd make can make us something to annihilate Malcom's base?" she suggests.

"I like the sound of that. I've been studying some of their techs since the last time we were here and I might have some ideas if you get the right components," says Salcor with some excitement about getting some of Iokath's technologies.

"Then it is settle. Theron and I will go to the weapons factory to get whatever is inside so Vernd can uses his magic and build us something to push through the Republic's defenses. In the meantime coordinate with Lana and get ready to attack the base. Vernd, a moment please," ordered the Commander as the three begin to leave.

"So, what do you need?" he asks.

After confirming that there was no one around to hear he looked back at Salcor. "Where is your wife?" asks the Commander.

"She's clearing off any Republic forces that could have stayed behind," responded Salcor.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave her alone doing that," he asked back with some doubt.

"Yeah. She wasn't exactly herself when we were fighting out there," added Theron.

"Well, if you need to know. One of those explosives got her ship. It's not destroy but… it is in a bad shape. She doesn't like others messing with her stuffs," he explains while scratching the back of his head.

"So much for a Jedi that is not supposed to have possessions," deadpanned Theron.

"Well, to be honest. That ship has been like her second home so I think you can understand," he says trying to defend his wife.

"Maybe but, aren't you concern what she might be doing?" asked the Commander making Salcor think for a moment before realizing what he was trying to say.

"I better find her before she does something too extreme," he says before running through the corridors leaving the two behind.

"They certainly are an odd couple. How come the kid is not like them?" he wonders.

"Give him time," he joked before getting serious. "We better get moving and get those weapons, let's go," says the Commander before continue walking hopping his friend find his wife in time.

* * *

 **Sometime later…**

The team returned not long ago after managing to secure the factory, getting some blueprints and the weapons that were stored there.

At the same time Salcor was able to find Jeanales just when she was interrogating a Republic trooper after tossing him around like a ragdoll as a means of interrogation as well threating him with her lightsaber in order to get the information she wanted to get into the base...and get the one responsible of damaging her ship. Kaliyo was just a witness on the sidelines with the other jedis and troopers that didn't give her answers and were now knocked out. She was enjoying seen a Jedi going wild.

With new resources and a clear head, the team, minus Kaliyo, who wanted to get some explosives from the raid on the factory, were discussing, on their way to the forward base, of Lana's discovery regarding someone trying to start a new galactic war by making all three factions to fight over the superweapon. With too many suspects and little time they put the matter at hold and concentrate on the current task.

"Welcome back, Commander," greets Acina. "I believe you'll be most pleased with the results of your mission. Meet the Crimson Talon. A joint Imperial-Alliance production, outfitted with Iokath weaponry and ready for you to pilot in battle," she says while showing the hologram of the new walker that displays a variety of weapons from an anti-personal laser canon to a couple of missile launcher.

"I must admit that it's one of my best works despite only making it in less than an hour," comments Salcor with a hint of pride.

"I'm not expecting for miracles. But this will certainly chew through their defenses," says the Commander.

In that same moment Theron receives a transmission, "Incoming call.." he says and signals an imperial trooper to patch it through.

When the image appears everyone was both surprise, wary and from someone, disapprovement, for the person that appeared.

"Supreme Commander Malcom. Have you called for surrender?" joked the Commander.

"Not quite. Consider this a friendly warning. My engineers have discovered a back door into the superweapon. Once they've gained access, we will turn the weapon against you and win this war for the Republic," he explained with a smug.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with. That superweapon wiped out all life on Iokath. If you turn it on, you risk killing everyone here, even you," tried to reason the Commander.

"And if I don't take it, you'll take your Eternal Fleet against the Republic. You've given me no choice," responded Malcom.

"Are you out of your mind?! There's always another way Malcom and you should know it!" exclaimed Jeanales.

"Jeanales Colvbeal. I'm not surprised that you've joined them considering that you've never heard orders. You are a traitor and a shame for the Republic," comments the supreme commander.

"Oh, you dare to tell me that, that's bantha ford and you know it!" I made an oath to protect the needy regardless of their loyalty. And when the Republic decided to bow before the Eternal Empire that showed where your morals were. "I'm not a traitor, you betrayed the ideals we fight for," Jeanales responded with anger and disappointment in her voice.

"Malcom, you have to reconsider. Whatever this superweapon is, it was made for the total eradication of all living being on a planet. That's the kind of power that can't be taken lightly and must be studied first. If its creators couldn't control it and die by it, what makes you think that you can?" asked Salcor while also trying to calm his wife through their bond.

"As if I'd listen to what Sith has to say. Your kind is all the same," says Malcom.

"You're not listening, Malcom. This isn't an arms race!" exclaims Theron. "If you activate that weapon thousands will die!"

"That's exactly what it is. And I plan to use it to save thousands of Republic's lives from your Eternal Alliance, at least what'll be left of it. Goodbye, Agent Shan," he says before ending the transmission.

"Dammit, Malcom…" says Theron with annoyance.

"Uhm, what was that last part he said?" asked Kaliyo.

"Something about what'll be left of it," says Salcor while taking a hand to his chin to think what Malcom meant.

"I'm sorry to say this Theron. But your dad is a complete idiot," says Jeanales.

"Sometimes… I think the same," he says with a heavy sigh.

"The walker is yours, Commander. Lead our charge. Crush the Republic," says Empress Acina.

"Finally! Time to blow some stuff!" exclaims Kaliyo as she left the room.

"Then we should also prepare so we can get Malcom. I want to give him a piece of…" begins Jeanales when suddenly she went quite making the rest to look at her.

" _Jean? What wrong?"_ asks Salcor noticing the look on her eyes and that's when he decides to connect with what was she sensing and it hits him like a proton bomb.

"Commander!" he calls in distress.

"Vernd, what's the matter?" he asks.

"There's something happening on Odessen," he answers.

"Define something," asks Theron with curiosity

"It's under attack!" answer Jeanales in alarm, taking everyone by surprise.

* * *

* **PHEW* this was a really LONG chapter. Originally I planned to end everything with just one but when I noticed I was already beyond 10k I realize it'll be way too long so I decided to cut it in two. One to build up and the next one to let all insanity get loose.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed it and hope the next chapter is better.**

 **Like always, leave your reviews and comments or send me a PM. No flames please**

 **This is Shadow Solaris, signing out. Till the next time!**


End file.
